Evangelion: Brave New World
by Vinnie Warlock
Summary: Sequência Alternativa para a Série. Anos após o fracasso do Terceiro Impacto, NERV e seus membros tem uma vez mais, lutar por sobrevivência e pela humanidade. ReiShinji, AsukaTouji
1. Comandante Ikari

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Brave New World**

**Capítulo I – "Comandante Ikari"**

Neon Genesis Evangelion and its characters are property of Gainax. This fanfic does not itend to violate any copyright laws, and it's non-profit.

Este é o meu primeiro Fanfic, então, sejam misericordiosos. Reviews são muito bem vindos.

**Prelúdio**

_Após o Ataque do Décimo Sexto Angel..._

_Rei Ayanami sobreviveu milagrosamente ao ataque do Angel e à destruição do Evangelion Unidade Zero. A sobrevivência de Rei, no entanto, foi de encontro ao cenário montado pelo Comandante da Nerv, Gendo Ikari, e ele secretamente ordenou a execução de Rei ainda no campo de batalha. Dra. Ritsuko Akagi tomou para si a tarefa de matar a Primeira Criança, mas no último momento, ela não o fez... _

_Ristuko reportou Rei como morta para o Comandante, e este liberou o terceiro Clone de Rei Ayanami. A Rei Ayanami original encontrou seu caminho de volta à Tokio 3, onde buscou abrigo na residência da Chefe de Operações da NERV, Misato Katsuragi, onde foi socorrida pela Terceira Criança, Shinji Ikari, com a ajuda de Katsuragi._

_A Segunda Criança, Asuka Langley Sohryu, que também morava com Katsuragi, entrou em conflito com Ayanami, que foi defendida por Ikari. Como resultado, Sohryu fugiu de casa. SELEE, a misteriosa organização por trás da NERV, visando adiantar sua própria agenda, enviou Kaworu Naguisa, A Quinta Criança, para Tokio-3. Kaworu, que era na verdade Tabris, o Décimo Sétimo Angel, utilizou seus poderes para induzir comatose em Asuka, que foi encontrada em estado catatônico pelos agentes da Seção 2 da NERV._

_Naguisa revelou-se à verdadeira Rei Ayanami como Tabris, e os dois entraram em conflito por conta de Shinji Ikari. Rei terminou por chacoalhar as crenças de Naguisa, que se recusou a iniciar o Terceiro Impacto. Em seu lugar, o clone de Rei assumiu o papel de Décimo Sétimo Angel, e tentou se fundir com Lillith no Terminal Dogma. O Clone de Rei foi morta por Shinji e Eva Unidade 01, e Tabris foi poupado por ele. _

_SELEE vendo que seu cenário estava comprometido, lançou uma ofensiva massiva contra a Central da NERV em Tokio-3, utilizando a JSSFD e os Evas de Produção em Massa. Gendo Ikari, vendo que seu cenário também havia sido comprometido por conta da investida da SELEE e da destruição do Clone de Rei, sequestrou Rei Ayanami, e tentou força-la a se fundir com Lillith, causando o Terceiro Impacto._

_Asuka, já recuperada, contou com a ajuda de Kaworu, que pilotando a Unidade 04, defendeu o Geofront dos Evas da SELEE, enquanto Shinji Ikari prossegiu na Unidade 01 para o Terminal Dogma. Shinji chegou ao Terminal Dogma a ponto de ver Rei sendo absorvida por Lillith, e ele tentou liberta-la, sendo ele mesmo absorbvido pelo Angel._

_Terceiro Impacto porém, não ocorreu, Shinji libertou Rei de Lillith, e utilizando Unidade 01, terminou por destruir os Evas de Produção em Massa ainda ativos e fez debandar as tropas invasoras..._

_SELEE sofreu um severo revés com a derrota em Tokio-3, e a cidade foi reconstruída. Na celebração de reconstrução da cidade, Touji Suzuhara, a Quarta Criança e a amigo de Shinji, cujo corpo havia sido multilado durante os eventos do Décimo Terceiro Angel, reapareceu, com seu corpo completamente restaurado graças a implantes biônicos e à Tecnologia do projeto-E._

_No mesmo dia, entre outras coisas, Touji e Asuka se envolveram romanticamente, e Kaiji Ryoji, que havia sido dado como morto, reapareceu.._

**Brave New World**

No Geofront em pleno trabalho de reconstrução, o Comandante Interino da NERV Kouzou Fuyutsuki estava na sua sala. Desde o Trágico incidente do Terceiro Impacto, Kouzou assumiu o papel de Líder da Organização, uma vez que o ex-comandante da NERV, Gendo Ikari havia sido gravemente ferido durante o ataque da JSSFD, promovido pela SELEE, e estava entre a vida e a morte, em coma, no hospital...

Esta, obviamente era a versão pública dos fatos. Aqueles dentro da NERV bem sabiam que Gendo Ikari foi o responsável pela ignição do Terceiro Impacto, Foi somente graças aos esforços dos jovens pilotos dos Evangelion, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Sohryu e Kaworu Nagisa, que o fim da humanidade foi evitado...

Naquele dia fatídico, Kouzou entrou em contato pela última vez com Yui Ikari, sua falecida pupila e eterno amor de Gendo... Kouzou tinha plena certeza de que Gendo tinha sido bem sucedido, mas ele descobriu que o filho dos Ikari, Shinji, um atormentado e traumatizado jovem, havia decidido a sorte da Humanidade...

Muitos morreram ou desapareceram naquele dia, entre eles Ritsuko Akagi, cientista chefe da NERV e ex-amante de Gendo. O proprio Comandante Ikari escapou por pouco da morte, mas sua sobrevivência foi a um pesado preço; Gendo havia perdido suas duas pernas, e estava em coma desde então... A Jovem Langley havia sofrido também cicatrizes pelo corpo a perda de um olho na batalha...

Os eventos daquele dia atormentaram Kouzou por doze meses. Ele assumiu a ingrata tarefa de restaurar a NERV e lidar com a SELEE, a organização-mãe da NERV que quase matou a ele e a todos os outros membros da NERV.

Kouzou esperou nos primeiros dias, uma retaliação ainda maior da SELEE, já que após o combate que destruiu Tokio-3 quase por completo, Apenas um Evangelion se mantinha operacional...

Foi graças ao trabalho de Kaiji Ryoji e seus associados que a SELEE teve seu planos mais uma vez frustrados, e mais que isso; o agente duplo fez Kouzou saber da nova fraqueza da organização: Um temor generalizado da SELEE por Shinji Ikari.

Durante meses, Fuyutsuki tratou de reestruturar a NERV e reconstruir Tokio-3. Ele esperou praticamente mais um anos antes de por em prática a parte mais importante, e arriscada de seu plano. Foi somente após mais 2 meses, que Kouzou decidiu ter uma conversa com os membros chave da NERV, e obviamente, com Shinji Ikari.

**2 anos após Terceiro Impacto**

**Geofront - Sala do Comandante**

Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Kaiji Ryoji e Kaworu Naguisa já estavam na sala do Comandante, quando Misato Katsuragi surgiu. Ela chegou acompanhada por Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Comandante" – Misato falou, saudando com um aceno de cabeça.

Asuka se limitou a imitar o aceno de cabeça de sua guardiã. Ela ainda estava usando o tapa-olho protegendo a prótese biônica que havia sido implantada no lugar onde antes havia seu olho direito.

Fuyutsuki apontou os assentos vazios para as duas, que se sentaram. Misato trocou alguns olhares com Kaiji, ainda que ela preferisse ignorá-lo... Kaworu sorriu para a ruiva, que lhe ignorou...

Shigeru Aoba, Maya Ibuki e Makoto Hyuga chegaram logo em seguida. Eles também saudaram o Comandante, e tomaram seus assentos. Mesmo após a chegada dos _Brigde Bunnies_, a sala continuou em silêncio, o que logo trouxe desconforto para Misato:

"Comandante, por que nós fomos chamados aqui?" Misato perguntou.

"Você saberá em breve Major." – se virando para Kaworu – "Onde estão Ikari e Ayanami?" – Kouzou perguntou.

Como que respondendo à pergunta de Kouzou, Rei Ayanami, e Shinji Ikari entraram na sala... Rei se dirigiu de imediato ao comandante:

"Pilotos Ikari e Ayanami reportando, Comandante." Rei falou, com sua voz costumeira...

Kouzou apontou para os dois os assentos vagos, e assim que os dois se sentaram, ele começou:

"Muito bem, agora que todos estão aqui, nós temos assuntos urgentes para resolver." Kouzou disse, abrindo a discussão.

Kouzou estendeu sua mão para Kaiji, que então levantou-se e falou:

"SELEE está se estruturando uma vez mais. O golpe que nós desferimos na Organização não foi fatal." Kaiji anunciou, sem cerimônia.

"Isso significa que vai começar tudo de novo?" Shigeru Aoba perguntou.

"Nós não sabemos isso por certo ainda, mas as minhas fontes me informaram que existe uma grande resistência dentro da SELEE contra qualquer interação direta conosco." Kaiji respondeu a Aoba...

Misato olhou para Kaiji e para Kouzou e então falou:

"E nós sabemos o motivo dessa resistência?" Misato

Kaiji olhou para Kouzou, que então olhou para o outro lado da mesa, onde estavam os pilotos. O resto do grupo seguiu o olhar de Fuyutsuki, e então Makoto exclamou:

"Eles não querem nos atacar por conta dos pilotos, ou por conta de Naguisa?" Makoto perguntou

Asuka olhou para Rei e Shinji, que retornaram o olhar. Rei segurou a mão de Shinji enquanto o olhava, temerosa. Akusa desejava que Suzuhara estivesse lá naquele momento, mas ela estava sozinha naquele sofá... ou pelo menos tão sozinha quanto alguém podia estar sentando ao lado de Kaworu...

"Isso não faz sentido? Eles tentaram matá-los antes. Por que agora este temor?" Misato.

Kouzou olhou para Kaiji, que acenou com a cabeça, e continuou a falar:

"Eles temem algo relativo a interação da Unidade 01 e Lilith. Meus associados não foram capazes de descobrir o que, mas definitivamente tem algo a ver com o Terceiro Impacto, e Shinji Ikari."

Shinji engoliu a seco ao ouvir o seu nome...

"E-eu?" Shinji perguntou, não entendendo o que ele tinha a ver com SELEE...

'_O que diabos eu ainda tenho haver com isso?'_ Shinji se perguntou..

Asuka levantou-se e então perguntou:

"Por que somente Ikari? Por que não Wondergirl? Por que não Wonderboy aqui?" – apontando para Kaworu – "Afinal de contas, eles estava lá com ele também." Asuka perguntou, levantando um ponto válido...

Rei e Shinji trocaram olhares preocupados, enquanto ao que Kouzou falou:

"Eh verdade, Jovem Langley, porém Shinji teve interação direta e decisiva na Instrumentalidade. O fato de o Terceiro Impacto ter fracassado não significa que os segredos estão destruídos. A mera existência do Jovem Ikari poderia ser foco de pânico para a SELEE..." Kouzou.

Shinji trocou olhares com Kaiji, que parecia incomumente sério, demonstrando a gravidade da situação. Misato parecia querer discutir cada detalhe pertinente à Shinji, quase que de forma maternal... diversas discussões paralelas tomaram conta, enquanto Asuka, Rei e Shinji falaram baixo, entre si...

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido... Rei é que devia ser objeto de temor deles... afinal de contas, ela que iniciou o Terceiro Impacto. Ou até mesmo Kaworu, ele é um Angel, Caramba!" Falou Asuka.

Rei obviamente ficou desconfortável pelo comentário. Shinji segurou a mão dela mais forte:

"Eu não o fiz por escolha. Eu fui... forçada." Falou Rei, num tom baixo e seco.

"O meu propósito na Instrumentalidade cessou no momento em que Shinji-san decidiu que eu deveria viver..." Kaworu falou

"Ninguém está acusando vocês dois. Eu só estou tentando ser lógica aqui..." Asuka falou, se defendendo...

"Chega, Asuka!" Shinji falou, num tom que chamou a atenção de todos.

A jovem ruiva virou-se para Shinji de imediato, mas em sua face não havia a costumeira arrogância da Segunda Criança, mas sim um misto de espanto, e receio... na mente de Asuka, o último confronto dela com Ikari se mantinha vivo, tão vivo quanto as cicatrizes deixadas pelos Evas da SELEE...

O tempo extra que levou para Asuka a formular uma resposta, foi aproveitado pelo Vice-Comandante para dar um fim às discussões:

"Isso já é o suficiente... Shinji Ikari!" Falou Kouzou, olhando para Shinji.

Shinji levantou-se da cadeira, nervoso, e então falou:

"S-sim senhor..."

"Por favor, aproxime-se."

Rei olhou para Shinji, e segurou a mão dele, disposta a não deixa-lo sair de perto dela... Kouzou percebeu a hesitação da Jovem, e falou:

"Não se preocupe, Rei, isso não tomará muito tempo..."

Rei soltou a mão de Shinji, que olhou para ela, um pouco tenso. Ele deu um sorriso nervoso, e então caminhou na direção de Kouzou, passando por trás das cadeiras. O olhar de Rei o acompanhou por todo o trajeto. Ele evitou olhar para as pessoas que o observavam, e finalmente, se aproximou de Kouzou...

"Shinji, por favor, sente-se." Kouzou disse, apontando à cadeira à frente da mesa...

Shinji olhou para Kouzou e para a cadeira. Aquela era a cadeira de seu pai. Mais de uma vez ele o confrontou sentado naquela mesma cadeira. Não foram poucas as vezes em que ele desejou que ele se levantasse dela, por um momento que fosse, e lhe falasse face a face... Mas agora, era o Comandante Fuyutsuki que o estava convidando a sentar naquela poltrona...

Shinji olhou para Kouzou, e lhe repetiu o gesto, convidando-o a sentar. Ele olhou para o resto das pessoas na reunião, em especial, Rei, e então, sentou-se, com certa hesitação... Shinji sentou-se estranhamente confortável naquela cadeira, ainda que o pensamento de estar sentado na cadeira de seu pai era extremamente angustiante...Kouzou apertou alguns botões , revelando um painel e alguns controles na mesa.

Ele então olhou para Shinji e disse:

"Shinji, insira o seu cartão neste leitor, por favor..." Kouzou falou, apontando para o leitor no console da mesa.

Shinji buscou no seus bolsos pelo cartão da NERV. Ele finalmente encontrou o cartão e, olhando para Kouzou, inseriu o seu cartão o terminal... imediatamente, outras telas na sala se ligaram, revelando diversas imagens, e gráficos.. à sua frente, na mesa, um link de acesso ao sistema MAGI foi estabelecido. Shinji olhou ao redor, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo...

Kouzou digitou alguns comandos no terminal, e em seguida, aproximou sua mão de um círculo negro entre os controles. Uma voz soou no salão:

_**AUTENTICAÇÃO VERBAL REQUERIDA**_

"Fuyutsuki, Kouzou, Autenticação Fuyutsuki-delta-2-0-0-0"

**_Autenticação validada. Bem Vindo Ao Sistema MAGI, Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki_**

A voz eletrônica cessou, e então Kouzou olhou para a tela, e falou:

"Acessar Banco de Dados, Registro i-001-352"

_**Acessando.**_

O Sistema MAGI demorou um pouco para retornar, até que a voz eletrônica retornou:

**_AVISO! Registro inválido, Arquivos Corruptos._**

Shigeru olhou para Makoto, e Misato olhou para os dois... Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e isso não a deixava confortável...

"Reparar Registro, Substituir Arquivos" Kouzou:

_**Entre Fonte de Dados**_

Kouzou então inclinou-se no console à frente de Shinji, que continuava confuso com toda aquela situação...

"Comandante..."

"Somente um momento mais, Shinji... por favor, seja paciente."

Uma série de linhas começou a saltar em todas as telas, e em seguida, as telas começaram a se apagar, uma a uma, comos e o sistema tivesse sido reiniciado...Shigeru se aproximou de Misato, que falou, em tom baixo:

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Aoba?" Misato

"Eu não sei, major, mas pelo pouco que eu pude ver, eles estão reprogramando MAGI" Aoba respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo

Misato virou-se para Kaiji, que do outro lado da sala, olhava para Kouzou e Shinji. Maya falou baixo para Makoto e Shigeru, e Misato tb, que se aproximou para ouvir:

"Eu posso estar enganada, mas eu creio que esse registro corruto é do Comandante Ikari..." Maya

Misato virou-se imediatamente para Kouzou, ainda mais intrigada...

Finalmente, todas as telas voltaram à ativa, e então a voz eletrônica falou:

**_REGISTRO ALTERADO. AUTENTICAÇÃO VERBAL REQUERIDA_**

Kouzou então virou-se para Shinji, e falou:

"Agora, Shinji, entre a sua autenticação verbal..fale alto e claro" Kouzou disse, com calma...

Shinji olhou para Kouzou e então olhou ao seu redor; todos na sala estava intrigados pelo que estava acontecendo. Finalmente, Shinji respirou e falou:

"Ikari, Shinji, Autenticação Ikari-Theta-1-9-9-6"

**_Autenticação Validada, Bem vindo ao Sistema MAGI, Shinji Ikari. Sistema Pronto para Autenticação Genética_**

Kouzou então virou-se para Shinji e disse:

"Agora Shinji, eu preciso que você coloque sua mão no circulo negro, e a segure por alguns minutos. Você vai sentir algun desconforto e alguns pontadas de eletricidade estática, mas você não deve tirar a mão de lá até que esteja terminado, entendido?" Kouzou falou, olhando para Shinji

"Por que estou fazendo isso, Comandante?" Shinji

"Assim que terminarmos eu responderei todas as suas perguntas. Agora, por favor, coloque a sua mão no circulo."

Shinji aproximou sua mão do círculo na mesa à sua frente. Ele emitiu um brilho azulado quando a mão dele se aproximou, Ele olhou para Kouzou, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Então, ele tocou o circulo, e deixou sua mão na mesa.

Logo, uma sensação de comichão comecou a aparecer na pele de Ikari, mas não era doloroso. Na verdade, fazia cócegas. Ele fez um esforço para não rir, ao que sentiu os pelos no seu braço se levantarem.. aparentemente, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, estava gerando estática.

Finalmente, após alguns minutos, a luz deixou de brilhar, e o computador falou mais uma vez:

**_Autenticação finalizada. Registro genético atualizado_**

Shinji tirou a mão do circulo, e então se preparou para levantar, quando Kouzou lhe colocou a mão no ombro...

"Uma coisa mais, meu jovem.. Entre de novo sua autenticação verbal..."

Shinji olhou para Kouzou, e então repetiu a sua senha verbal..

"Ikari, Shinji, Autenticação Ikari-Theta-1-9-9-6"

**_Autenticação validada, Bem vindo ao Sistema MAGI, Comandante Ikari_**

_Comandante Ikari_. Aquelas duas palavras deixaram todos na sala atônitos... Shinji olhou o vazio. ele achou que tinha ouvido errado. Que ele não havia escutado direito... Misato imediatamente levantou e falou:

"MAGI, repita a última Mensagem!" Misato

**_Autenticação validada, Bem vindo ao Sistema MAGI, Comandante Ikari_**

Misato olhou para Kaiji e para Kouzou, sem entender o que estava acontece:

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Misato perguntou, irritada.

Shinji levantou-se da cadeira imediatamente e se afastou dela. Os objetos em cima da mesa voaram no chão, e a cadeira praticamente parou na parede, sem que ninguém os tivesse tocado... Todos olharam para Shinji e Kouzou.. Shinji estava em estado de choque. Ele olhou para Kouzou um pouco assustado, e então olhou para Misato...

"O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?" Perguntou mais uma vez Misato, praticamente gritando...

"Nós demos um golpe de estado" Kaiji falou, simplificando em termos o que havia se passado:

"Como é que é?" Misato perguntou, quase levando o punho dela a frente de Kaiji

"Major, isso basta!" Kouzou, falou mais sério...

Shinji ficou afastado da mesa. Tudo que ele queria era sair dali. Rei olhou para os objetos no chão e a cadeira danificada na parede... Ela não sabia explicar, mas ela sentiu a necessidade irresistível se se aproximar dele... Rei levantou-se e foi ter com Shinji. Rapidamente, ela o abraçou em silêncio, ao que ele mesmo não tinha palavras.

"Isto foi necessário, Major, a fim de evitar que o MAGI, os EVAS e a NERV caiam em mãos erradas." Kouzou.

"O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?" Misato perguntou mais uma vez...

Makoto então levantou-se, e fez-se perceber por uma tossida polida, e então falou:

"Eu creio, major que eu posso explicar o que aconteceu aqui" Makoto

Misato olhou pra ele, como que pedindo que ele falasse logo. Makoto então falou para o ar:

"MAGI, Liste nome, Ranking, Função e Status, Ikari, Shinji" Makoto

**_Ikari, Shinji; Comandante, Oficial Comandante, Piloto designado do Evangelion Unidade 01, NERV, Oficial Inativo._**

Misato ouviu, mas não acreditou... Asuka levantou-se, e então esbravejou:

"Isso é ridículo! Baka, Comandante da NERV! Estão todos loucos aqui!" Asuka

Misato acenou a cabeça, concordando com Asuka... Kaiji então falou:

"Esta era a única maneira de manter à salvo a NERV... Nós tinhamos que tirar a NERV das mãos do pai de Shinji, e evitar que caísse nas mãos da SELEE" Kaiji falou, trazendo mais luz ao que havia acontecido...

"M-mas por que eu?" Shinji perguntou ainda pertubado pelo que havia acontecido...

Kouzou então virou-se para Shinji e falou:

"Por que não havia mais ninguém, Shinji... somente uma pessoa está entre a SELEE os EVAs.. e você, Shinji Ikari, é essa pessoa." Kouzou falou, sereno.

"O Baka, comandante? Isso é absolutamente ridículo!" Asuka, completamente embascabaca pelo ocorrido...

"Ele é apenas uma criança! Você realmente acredita que ele tem condições de assumir o controle de qualquer organização, mais ainda, assumir o controle da NERV?" Misato, completamente revoltada.

"Acalme-se, Major Katsuragi.. Ninguém aqui espera que o jovem Ikari assuma o comando da NERV em sua totalidade. Mas o sistema MAGI e os sistemas integrados à ele precisavam com urgência de um administrador na matriz. Comandante Ikari era este administrador, mas ele não está aqui, e eu sinceramente não creio que ninguém aqui o queira a frente da NERV novamente" Kouzou falou, explicando à situação...

"Além disso, Comandante da NERV é o único com acesso a todos os dados, segredos e sistemas do MAGI e dos sistemas integrados à ele. Nós não poderíamos deixar todo esse poder nas mãos de alguém que pudesse ser alvo da SELEE.. Shinji foi a escolha perfeita" Kaiji.

Shinji olhou para Kaiji e para Kouzou, e então falou:

"Computador, Desfaça a alteração no registro!" Shinji falou

**_Tarefa Impossível. Alteração no arquivo de sistema irá comprometar sistema_**

Shinji olhou para Kouzou e falou:

"Eu não pedi isso! Eu não quero isso!" Shinji

"Eu sinto muito, Shinji, mas isso não é possível. Esta alteração é final. O sistema não pode ser alterado novamente sem uma completa reestruturação do sistema, sob autorização da U.N." Kouzou falou...

"Isso é ridículo... se foi feito uma vez, pode ser feito novamente!"Misato...

"Na verdade não... essa falha original foi causada por um dispositivo criado pela mãe de Ritsuko... ela falha foi corrigida no momento em que o registro foi restaurado. Esse sistema é extremamente complexo. Somente Dra. Akagi, que desenvolveu o MAGI, saberia como fazer..." Kaiji.

Shigeru então interveio:

"É verdade, Major, MAGI se auto reescreve e é virtualmente à prova de falhas... qualquer falha que a Dra Akagi colocou lá, foi corrigida no momento em que o arquivo foi restaurado..." Shigeru...

"Eu creio que realmente, Shinji é o nosso novo chefe, pelo menos aos olhos do MAGI..." Makoto falou, num tom não muito sério.

"Isso é loucura!" Misato falou

"Pode lhe parecer louco, mas é a melhor maneira de manter o sistema intacto, e a NERV e os EVAs a salvo." Kouzou falou...

Shinji estava irritado e assutado com toda aquela situação:

"Desfaça isso! Eu não quer isso, EU NÃO QUERO!" Shinji falou, num óbvio tom de angustia e irritação...

O que aconteceu naquele instante ninguém conseguiu entender bem... Diversas das telas e janelas da sala começaram a se rachar, e terminaram por se quebrar, praticamente explodindo... As lâmpadas na sala se falharam por alguns momentos... algumas delas não tornaram a acender.

Gritos de espanto e surpresa soaram pela sala, ao que o grupo foi pego de surpresa... finalmente, a brisa vinda do exterior do prédio fez alguns papéis voarem, enquanto que a luz externa iluminou a sala, que já não tinha muitas de suas janelas com películas para manter a escuridão...

Misato olhou ao seu redor, como que tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Ela sacou sua pistola de imediato, imaginando que a base havia sofrido um ataque. Ela contudo, olhou para Shinji e Rei, e ficou paralizada com o que ela viu... Asuka também ficou chocada e assustada com o que havia acontecido. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava havendo naquele lugar. Ela buscou o olhar de Misato, para ver a Major em estado de choque. Ela olhou na direção que Misato estava olhando, e de imediato, ela sentiu uma sensação indomável de surpresa e medo...

Assim como ela, Maya também não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e se agarrou em Shigeru, buscando proteção. Ela fitou por um momento o jovem casal ao fundo da sala, e gritou, fechando os olhos e se escondendo em Shigeru... Makoto, que estava olhando para Shinji e Rei, estava atônito.. Ele poderia jurar que viu por um segundo, uma distorção ao redor dos dois...

Kouzou e Kaiji, no entanto, estavam de olhos bem abertos, fitando Ikari... Kaiji não podia esconder por um momento o sorriso de satisfação que somente alguém que tinha descoberto um tesouro escondido poderia ter. Kouzou estava admirado também. Ele olhou ao redor, e novamente para Shinji e Rei...

Kaworu olhou para Shinji com um sorriso, e brilhos nos olhos.. ele sabia bem o que ele havia presenciado, e ele estava satisfeito em ver que Shinji havia finalmente acordado para o seu dom...

Rei não tinha a menor idéia do que havia acontecido... ou melhor, ela sabia, mas não queria acreditar... foi numa fração de segundos que ela sentiu o seu corpo se arrepiar, ao que uma energia que ela havia sentido somente com os EVA e Lillith, percorreu seu corpo, em choque. Ela olhou ao redor dela e de Shinji, um brilho opaco que durou apenas uma fração de segundos, que liberou um único pulso... Ela queria gritar, mas o pavor que tomou conta de seu ser não a deixou. Tudo que ela pode fazer foi abraçar Ikari, enquanto sons de vidros se quebrando soaram em seus ouvidos, a claridade do exterior iluminar o seu rosto...

Shinji Ikari estava praticamente paralizado... Ele estava com raiva, raiva de ter sido mais uma vez manipulado... Ele gritou, querendo desfazer o que havia sido feito à força. Ele queria quebrar aquela maldita máquina... Foi então que ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, contagiante, incontrolável em cada parte de seu corpo. Ele sentiu a atmosfera ao seu redor se modificar, tornar-se mais leve, e finalmente, ele sentiu aquela sensação se expandir, não só nele mas ao seu redor...

Ikari ouviu o som de vidros se estilhaçando, e a luz trazendo claridade à escuridão daquela sala... Ele não sabia o que falar, pensar ou sentir... Shinji Ikari se sentiu perdido por alguns momentos, e somente o abraço contínuo de Rei, que estava tremulando de pavor, foram capazes de lhe trazer de volta. Ele a abraçou mais forte, e então olhou ao redor, e para todos os outros, que lhe olhavam assustados.

Por alguns momentos, ninguém falou nada. Misato, ainda em estado de choque, foi praticamente sentada por Kaiji, Asuka desabou de volta à sua cadeira. Shigeru continuou de pé, enquanto que Makoto apenas trocou olhares com Maya, que estava praticamente chorando de medo. Kaworu apenas sorriu...

Foram precisos vários minutos, e muita água com açúcar para que a discussão pudesse continuar... Shinji estava sentado junto de Rei, que apenas o abraçava. Ele se mantinha atônito, tentando entender o que havia passado...

Misato queria esganar Kaiji e Kouzou, mas ela estava chocada demais para tomar qualquer atitude mais drástica... Asuka não ousou se aproximar de Shinji e Rei. Não importava o que lhe falassem, ela não podia negar que havia sentido o efeito de algo Campo AT...

"Você vê, Shinji... o que quer que tenha acontecido durante a Instrumentalidade, deixou marcas... Isso é o que a SELEE teme..." Kaiji falou, tentando atrair a atenção do grupo.

Shinji olhou para Kaiji sem palavras. Ele sentiu o seu nariz sangrar. Kaworu pegou um lenço de seu bolso e o deu a Rei, que o colocou no nariz de Shinji, estancando o sangramento. Ele estava respirando forte e descompasadamente... Rei apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Shinji, e começou tocou o seu peito com a mão, fazendo movimentos pausados... Shinji sentiu o toque de Rei, e começou a respirar mais devagar, seguindo a movimentação da mão de sua amada. Ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para falar:

"O-o que está acontecendo comigo?" Ikari perguntou em voz baixa...

"Honestamente, Shinji, nós não sabemos. Tudo o que nós podemos supor é que se originou no seu contato com Lillith. Somente com extensiva pesquisa nós poderemos determinar de que maneira esta experiência lhe afetou..." Kouzou falou, num tom sincero.

"Isso é ridículo! Isso foi um Campo AT! Somente Angels e EVAs são capazes de gerar esse tipo de energia!" Gritou Asuka...

Shinji olhou para Asuka, e, num tom quase autômato, falou:

"Asuka, por favor se acalme..." Shinji

Kaiji e Kaworu moveram-se junto a Fuyutsyki. Kaworu pegou a cadeira que Shinji havia jogado na parede, trazendo-a de volta à mesa... Fuyutsuki sentou-se na cadeira trazida por Kaworu e esperou pela reação de Ikari...

Asuka olhou para Ikari, que obviamente estava fazendo, ele mesmo, um esforço de se manter calmo... A ruiva sentou-se novamente na cadeira, e olhou Shinji e Rei... Shinji estava respirando fundo e pausadamente... Ela pôde ver Rei abraçada no colo de Shinji, fazendo o mesmo... Asuka sentiu inveja dos dois, que estavam, naquele momento, dando suporte um ao outro... Ela só podia suspirar pela falta de Suzuhara, que não podia estar ali naquele momento.

Misato olhou Shinji se acalmar, e levantar. Ele caminhou, de mãos dadas com Rei, para junto da mesa, ao redor da qual Kouzou se mantinha em pé...

"Comandante... isso... que me aconteceu... não é seguro que eu fique aqui... eu posso ferir alguém. Eu não quero isso.." Shinji falou.

"Mais perigoso é que você saia mundo afora, sem compreender, e sem controlar o _dom_ que você carrega... Eu não vou pretender que nós não precisamos de você, Shinji, por que nós precisamos... neste momento, eu não posso dizer quanto tempo a NERV duraria sem você aqui... " Kouzou falou, sendo sereno e direto.

Shinji entendeu perfeitamente o que Comandante Fuyutsuki estava falando.. não que ele soubesse tudo o que se passava, mas ele não era ignorante o que estava vendo... Ele sabia que a NERV, nem ninguém naquela sala duraria muito se a SELEE soubesse que ele havia deixado à organização...Ainda assim, a idéia de assumir o posto de seu pai era ridícula...

Finalmente, após mais alguns minutos de conversação, Misato se acalmou. Asuka se manteve em silêncio um pouco mais, e finalmente sentou, ao lado de Shinji e Rei... Misato então falou:

"Eu entendo a necessidade de ter Shinji aqui, mas colocá-lo como Comandante é ridículo... Isso seria como pregar um grande alvo no peito dele..." Misato falou...

"Um alvo no qual a SELEE não quer sequer mirar..." Shigeru falou, quase que completando o pensamento...

Kouzou tentou apaziquar os ânimos...

"Obviamente, o Jovem Ikari não assumirá o comando de imediato. Ele contudo, tem de estar presente na cadeia de comando... Eu irei atuar como Comandante e Agente Ryoji será o tutor do jovem Ikari.. Você, major, continuará com seu deveres como guardiã, é necessário que o jovem Ikari aprenda sobre MAGI, e sobre tudo que concerne a NERV..." Kouzou

"Eu pensei que isso seria apenas para enganar o MAGI" Makoto falou, surpreso...

"Sim, e de fato é, mas esta é uma solução temporária...Ensinar ao jovem Ikari sobre NERV, EVA e tudo mais que concerne estes dois nomes é imperativo para o futuro da NERV e a segurança da humanidade..."Kouzou falou...

Shinji olhou ao redor, em hesitação... Kaiji então falou:

"Shinji... você lembra de quando você, a Katsuragi e Rei estavam no elevador, durante o ataque da SELEE?"

Shinji balançou a cabeça positivamente. Misato olhou para Kaiji, sem entender... como ele sabia disso?

_Flashback_

_Elevador de Acesso à baia da Unidade 01 – Durante o Ataque da SELEE_

_Shinji, Rei e Misato estavam seguindo na direção do elevador que daira acesso à Unidade 01, quando foram encurralados por tropas da JSSFD. Misato saltou para proteger Rei e Shinji, se tornando um alvo fácil para o inimigo. Para sorte do grupo Kaworu surgiu naquele exato instante,e usando seu campo AT, defletiu as balas do inimigo, dando passagem segura para o três..._

_Shinji estava de pé diante do Elevador, frente à Rei, Misato e Kaworu:_

"Você disse, se não me engano, que você tinha algo por que lutar." Kaiji falou, olhando para Rei...

"_É melhor vocês dois se despedirem agora. Shinji, Você vai pilotar, certo?" Misato perguntou _

"_S-sim.. Misato" Shinji falou, cerrando o punho como se fosse aço... Ele virou-se para Rei, e olhou fundo naqueles olhos carmim, e completou: "Eu... tenho algo por que lutar..." – Shinji falou.._

_Ele esticou seu braço, até deixar sua mão tocar a face de Ayanami. Ele a acariciou por um mero instante, e então Ikari fechou a porta do elevador, deixando o grupo para trás..._

Shinji olhou para Rei. Ele lembrava das exatas palavras... Misato olhou para Kaiji, tentando entender como ele sabia daquilo tudo... '_O filho da mãe desgraçado assistiu a tudo!_' Misato pensou, finalmente lembrando das câmeras de segurança...

"Shinji... Eu sei que tudo parece diferente agora... mas a essência é a mesma... a NERV e os EVAs são as únicas coisas que protegem a humanidade agora, e você é o único que pode proteger a NERV... Este mundo que todos nós lutamos tanto para proteger... isso tudo continua igual... Que melhor forma de proteger aqueles com os quais você se preocupa do que manter este mundo seguro?" Kaiji.

Misato odiava Kaiji por falar aquelas palavras. ela no fundo admitia que não havia realmente nenhuma outra opção que pudesse evitar confronto direto... no entanto, a sua preocupação para com Shinji não diminuia...

Shinji olhou ao redor, para todos aqueles rostos familiares... ele lembrou também de seus amigos, Touji e Kensuke, e de Hikari, e de todos os outros... ele então olhou para Rei... aqueles olhos vermelhos, profundos... Deus, como ele a amava. Ela era a coisa mais importante da vida dele... Shinji olhou por poucos momentos, que pareceram eternos, nos olhos dela, e então, o que parecia loucura começou a lhe fazer sentido, como qualquer loucura virasse razão ante a visão de Rei Ayanami...

Após respirar fundo, ele levantou-se, olhando para Fuyutsuki, e falou:

"MAGI, r-reporte para ordens... Ikari-tetha-1-9-9-6" Shinji Ikari falou, sem esconder o nervosismo.

**_Autenticação válida. Sistema MAGI espera suas ordens, Comandante_**

Shinji olhou olhou ao redor, para os seus amigos, para Misato, Kaworu, Kaiji, Asuka, e finalmente, olhou para Rei, que estava sentada, com suas mãos juntas, e o olhar voltado para ele. Ele podia sentir a insegurança no olhar de Rei... ele também sentia insegurança, medo, mas ele estava certo de uma coisa... ele a amava, e faria de tudo para protege-la... Ele esboçou um sorriso que a surpreendeu, e novamente se virando para o resto do grupo, falou, num tom resoluto e sem hesitação:

"Ordens... M-meu status..." Shinji olhou para o chão mais uma vez... o seu punho abrindo e fechando inconscientemente...

'_Eu não devo fugir'_ – essa frase tão familiar soava na mente do jovem Ikari Imagens de todas as coisas que aconteceram naqueles dois anos passaram por sua mente, e as vozes daquele grupo ecoaram em sua mente...

'_...SELEE está se estruturando uma vez mais...'_

'_Eu não devo fugir'_

'_...somente uma pessoa está entre a SELEE os EVAs...'_

'_Eu não devo fugir'_

'_Você disse, se não me engano, que você tinha algo por que lutar'_

'_Eu não devo fugir'_

...E finalmente, a lembrança de Lillith, ele, Rei e sua mãe, Yui Ikari...

_Shinji havia pilotado Unidade 01 contra Lillith, que havia absorvido Rei Ayanami. Shinji deixou Unidade 01 ser absorvido pelo monstro, e dentro da consciência unificada de Lillith, ele encontrou com sua mãe. A principio, Shinji havia se esquecido até do por que dele estar ali, mas ao que sua mãe lhe confessou o propósito dela e de seu pai para a humanidade, ele revoltou-se, e argumentou com Yui._

_Ele alcançou a mente de Rei dentro de Lillith, e a resgatou do julgo do Angel, tomando o lugar dela... naquele momento, o que ele sentiu foi indescritível.. por um momento, toda sombra de medo e hesitação deu lugar a uma sensação de tamanha consciência que ia além dos sentidos... Ele era um com o Angel, e com a Humanidade..._

Todos olharam para a Terceira Criança, que continuava com a cabeça abaixada, e os olhos encobertos por sua própria sombra. Os movimentos em sua mão cessaram ao que o punho se manteve fechado...

**_Seu status é inativo, MAGI aguardando ordens._**

O jovem piloto respirou fundo, levantou sua cabeça, e com uma expressão completamente diferente, ele falou, em alto e bom tom:

"Mude meu status para Ativo. Esta é a minha ordem." Shinji falou...

**_Status Reconhecido. Novo Oficial Comandante reconhecido, Comandante Shinji Ikari._**

As telas ainda funcionais começaram a exibir dezenas de dados, e o painel no piso e teto da sala trouxeram hologramas do Geofront com diversos dados aparecendo em diversas partes da imagem, além de representações holográficas de diversos oficiais, incluindo todos os que estavam na sala...

Kouzou olhou com um sorriso para Shinji, que aproximou-se do holograma...

"Este, Shinji, é o seu feudo, e sua missão, protege-lo para que a NERV possa proteger a humanidade..." Kouzou falou...

Ikari caminhou por dentro do holograma, passando por ele, e então caminhou na direção da mesa que havia pertencido à seu pai... Kouzou observou ao que Shinji caminhou lentamente ao redor da mesa, deixando os seus dedos caminharem entre os controles... finalmente, ao que ele chegou ao outro lado da mesa, Shinji parou de frente para Kouzou, que estava sentando na cadeira...

"Comandante..." Shinji falou...

"Sim, Ikari?"

Shinji parou por um segundo, e então, ele falou, num tom baixo, quase sem emoção...

"O senhor está sentado na minha cadeira..." Shinji

Kouzou olhou um pouco surpreso para Ikari, mas não se fez de rogado, se levantando imediatamente... Misato mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo... Shinji sequer demonstrava desconforto e receio, somente resolução.

Shinji olhou para a cadeira vazia por um momento, e então moveu-se para sentar-se nela... Era a segunda vez que ele sentava naquela cadeira em sua vida, em menos de uma hora... E por mais que ela lhe parecesse desconfortavel, ele fez um esforço para acomodar-se, e então, virando de frente para o grupo, ele olhou para baixo por um momento, e então aproximou-se mais da mesa, reclinando seu corpo, como seu pai tantas vezes fizera antes...

Shinji parou por um momento, olhando as informações no mapa, e então apertou um botão no console, desligando o holograma... finalmente, ele quebrou o silêncio:

"Esta reunião está encerrada." – Shinji falou em voz baixa, e após uma breve pausa, complementou – "Vocês estão dispensados..."

O grupo ficou parado por alguns momentos, até que finalmente, Rei levantou-se, e caminhou na direção da mesa... Shinji engoliu a seco, sem saber exatamente o que ela pretendia... Rei contornou a mesa, e então aproximou-se dele, e o beijou no rosto, levantando-se em seguida.

"Estarei na antesala se você precisar de mim, **Comandante**." Rei falou

Ayanami seguiu na direção da porta, sendo seguida por Makoto, Maya e Shigeru... Asuka olhou para Shinji por alguns momentos mais, até que Misato a tocou no ombro, já na direção da saída... Kaiji já estava para se dirigir à saída, quando Shinji falou:

"Você fica, Kaiji, você também, Misato..."

Kaiji respondeu com um aceno e se sentou novamente. Misato olhou para Asuka e Rei, e se despediu das duas com um aceno, voltando à sua cadeira...

"Tenente Aoba, acione as equipes de reparos para a Sala do Comandante Ikari imediatamente" Kouzou falou.

"Sim, Comandante" Shigeru falou, olhando para a mesa e seu ocupante

Finalmente, após todos saírem, Shinji olhou para Kouzou, Misato e Kaiji, e lhes falou:

"Muito bem, eu estou aqui. Agora, mostre-me o que eu devo fazer..." Shinji falou, olhando para o trio de oficiais.

Final do Capítulo


	2. Despertar de Gendo Ikari

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Capítulo II – "O Despertar de Gendo Ikari"**

_O Complô montado por Kouzou Fuyutsuki e Kaiji Ryoji para colocar Shinji Ikari na posição mais alta da NERV foi bem sucedido. A posição de Ikari, contudo, se tornou meramente figurativa ao que o controle real da organização continuou nas mãos do Comandante Interino, que juntamente com o Agente Duplo, iniciou uma "limpa" nos quadros da NERV, eliminando agentes leais à Gendo Ikari e SELEE._

_Enquanto que NERV conseguiu resolver seus "problemas internos", SELEE intensificou sua influência no Governo Japonês e na U.N., usando burocracia e política para minar os alicerces da organização._

_Pouco a pouco, os ramos internacionais foram sendo desativados, e NERV passou a ser vista como vilã perante à opinião pública. De facções de extrema direita à fanáticos religiosos, todos criticavam e acusavam NERV e suas ações durante Angel Wars._

_Protegidos na Cidade Fortaleza de Tokio-3, os membros da NERV se prepararam para o pior. A segurança no Geofront vivia em estado de guerra, e os Evas se mantinham em prontidão 24 horas._

_Mas mesmo Tokio-3 não pôde evitar atentados que mataram centenas de civis, e quase levaram as mortes de Asuka e Touji, no dia do casamento dos dois pilotos._

_Foi preciso a interferência direta de Shinji Ikari, que saiu das sombras e passou, através da aposentadoria de Fuyutsuki, a atuar como Comandante da NERV, para que a onda de ataques à organização diminuísse. Tendo Misato Katsuragi como Vice-Comandante, Shinji pôde assegurar tempo de bonança para os membros da organização._

_Aproveitando essa aparente tranquilidade, Misato e Kaiji finalmente tomaram o passo definitivo na turbulenta relação dos dois. Da mesma maneira, Shinji e Rei se uniram, pouco depois de Fuyutsuki ter sido apontado como Premier do governo Japonês... _

** 6 anos mais tarde... **

Na Cidade-fortaleza de Tokio-3, os primeiros raios de sol da manhã iluminavam as vidraças espelhadas dos edifícios da metrópole. Oito anos haviam se passado desde que a SELEE sitiou a cidade, na tentativa de causar o Terceiro Impacto. A cidade havia sido reduzida à ruinas, mas graças aos esforços do governo e da NERV, a eterna guardiã da cidade, a cidade foi reconstruída em todo o seu esplendor.

Em uma das torres da cidade, na cobertura, uma jovem olhava a cidade pela janela de vidro. A relação entre ela e a cidade era incomum e estranha. Tokio-3 era o único lugar que ela conhecia como "Lar". E para a cidade, ela era algo como um anjo da guarda, uma guardiã.

Sons vindos do quarto à deixou ciente de que o outro ocupante do quarto estava desperto. Não demorou muito, ela sentiu o abraço suave e o calor do contato dele com a suas costas desnudas. Ela sentiu o toque gentil dos labios dele à sua nuca.

"Bom dia, Koishii"

"Bom dia, Koibito"

Rei virou-se para ele lhe fitou os olhos. Ela podia sentir no olhar dele o carinho que ele sentia por ela. Rei Ayanami desafiou o destino e sua própria natureza por amor a Shinji. Através de seu amor, ela deixou de ser uma ferramente nas mãos dos homens, e tornou-se livre. Rei beijou seu amado nos lábios, e então o abraçou, sorrindo para Shinji.

Para Shinji, Não havia melhor maneira de começar o dia que tendo a visão do maravilhoso sorriso de sua amada. Shinji Ikari havia lutado contra tudo e contra todos por Rei. Ele realizou o impossível por ela, derrotanto os Angels, a SELEE e até mesmo seu pai. Shinji retribuiu o beijo de sua amada, e lhe sorriu de volta, nunca clara demostração da alegria que enchia o seu ser naquele momento.

Shinji deixou o braços de sua amada, e seguiu para a cozinha do apartamento. Desde o começo do relacionamento, a cozinha era o reduto incontestável de Ikari. Ele era o _chef_ da família, sempre atento aos gostos e paladares de seus amigos e de sua amada Rei.

Ele fazia questão de cumprir esse mesmo ritual todas as manhãs. Principalmente depois que ele assumiu em definitivo o comando da NERV. O cargo, que a princípio era meramente figurativo, tendo sido usado mais para afastar a SELEE da NERV, tornou-se pouco a pouco mais real... Por isso a importância de assegurar a Rei que nada iria afeta a vida dos dois...

Rei olhou para Shinji enquanto ele preparava o café para os dois. As manhãs dos dois eram sempre assim, carinhosas e silenciosas. Não que eles não gostassem de se falar, eles não precisavam de palavras para entender e se comunicar um com o outro. Rei preparou a mesa enquanto Shinji terminava de colocar na bandeja a refeição dos dois. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e olhares ao se sentarem. Ele a serviu o chá, recebendo em troca o sorriso maravilhoso dela. Os dois partilhavam a refeição, quando o telefone tocou na sala. Shinji fez menção de levantar-se, mas Rei lhe acenou com a mão, levantando em seguida, e indo ao telefone.

"Alô, Residência dos Ikari... ahh, Bom dia, Comandante Katsuragi."

Shinji olhou para Rei, que falava com animação com a sua antiga guardiã, e agora Vice-Comandante da NERV, Misato Katsuragi.

"Não, nós acabamos de acordar... por qu... Quando?"

Shinji interrompeu seu café da manhã, ao ouvir o tom apreensivo se formar na voz de Rei. Ela parecia visivelmente pertubada.

"Sim, ele está aqui do meu lado... Na TV, Canal 5... afirmativo"

Shinji perguntou, por gestos, o que estava acontecendo. Rei respondeu, também por gestos, para que ele ligasse a TV... Shinji pegou controle remoto e então ligou a TV, mudando imediatamente para o canal 5. A imagem que se formou na tela causou tamanho choque que o remoto caiu no chão...

A TV mostrava a imagem de um salão no hospital de Tokio-3, onde uma junta de médicos estava concedendo uma entrevista à imprensa. No cabeçalho em destaque, os seguintes dizeres:

**_Ex-Comandante da NERV sai de Coma Após 8 anos_**

Rei parou de falar um pouco, e então disse à Misato:

"Sim, Comandante, nós estamos assistindo... sim, nós iremos para lá imediatamente, tchau."

Rei desligou o telefone, e se aproximou de Shinji, que se mantinha calado, ele apenas olhava para a TV, com seriedade, enquanto a junta médica falava sobre o acontecimento. Ela repousou a sua cabeça nas costas dele, abraçando-o, e ela falou:

"Comandante Katsuragi quer que nós a encontremos no hospital. Asuka e Premier Fuyutsuki estão a caminho também"

Shinji nada falou, continuando a olhar para a TV. Rei sentiu a tensão subir pelo corpo dele, e sofreu por isso. Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado e eles tivessem mudado, ela não tinha a menor idéia de como Shinji iria reagir ao despertar de seu pai, Gendo Ikari.

Shinji tirou os braços de Rei de sua cintura, e então caminhou alguns passos a frente. Rei olhou para seu amado, que não esboçava nenhuma reação que ela pudesse ler... A expressão no rosto de Shinji Ikari mudou. Um olhar sério e respiração controlada. A atmosfera na sala mudou levemente...

"Shinji..."

"É melhor que você se troque. Nós estamos indo ao Hospital." falou Shinji, num tom frio e seco.

Shinji deixou a sala, fechando a porta do seu escritório. Rei olhou ao que seu amado desapareceu por trás da porta fechada. Ela olhou por alguns instantes para a porta, e então fitou a TV, com preocupação, enquanto a imagem de uma comitiva de carros aproximava do hospital...

** Hospital Militar de Tokio-3 **

A entrada do hospital parecia um circo. Dezenas de vans de equipes de televisões e repórteres se amontoavam por trás da barreira provida pela polícia para separar à imprensa dos carros que chegavam. Deles desceram Misato, acompanhada por Asuka. Do outro carro, desceu Kouzou Fuyutsuki, escoltado por um grupo de agentes... a chegada do grupo causou furor entre os reporteres, que gritavam todo tipo de pergunta, e faziam a narração:

_ ...Da primeira limusine sairam a Famosa Segunda Criança, Asuka Langley Sohryu, agora Diretora de Operações da NERV, acompanhada pela Vice Comandante da NERV, Misato Kasturagi. Logo atrás deles, desceu do segundo carro o Honovárel Premier Fuyutsuki, antes de assumir o cargo máximo do poder executivo japonês era um dos comandantes da NERV... _

_ ...fontes em Berna informam que o comitê das U.N. está esperando pelo parecer médico para enviar a ordem de prisão de Gendo Ikari. O governo Japonês desmentiu oficialmente os rumores, mas protestantes de ambos os lados já começam a se aglomerar em frente à sede da U.N. e nos portões do hospital... _

_ ... Radicais religiosos não são os únicos a condenarem Ikari e NERV, rumores de uma cospiração secreta de Ikari, alimentados pelo inconclusivo Dôssie Tatcher, causaram furor entre a opinião pública, gerando dezenas de ações cíveis contra NERV e seu ex-comandante... _

Misato se limitou à olhar para a multidão de flashes e microfones por trás de seus óculos escuros, antes de entrar no hospital. Lá dentro, Asuka esbravejou a sua irritação com o assédio:

"Malditos abutres. Eles se aglomeram como aves de rapina ao redor da carniça." Asuka falou com indignação.

"Temos de ser polidos e reservados em meio à imprensa, Sorhryu. Nada de escândalos, por favor." Kouzou falou, na so seu tom calmo e pausado.

"Não se preocupe, Premier, eu tenho mais classe num dedo do que eles todos juntos." Asuka respondeu devolvendo com sua típica atitude...

Katsuragi deu seu insight sem se virar:

"Esse assédio era esperado, afinal de contas, todos esperaram oito longos anos por isso." Misato falou, olhando para a transmissão do canal local no seu PDA...

Mais agitação por parte do lado de fora indicavam que mais uma comitiva se aproximava.

"Lá estão eles." Kasturagi falou, sem se virar...

Uma onda de flashes e gritos começou ao que o carro se aproximou da entrada do hospital. Um dos soldados de guarda na frente da entrada abriu a porta do carro, e dele saiu Rei. Ela estava vestida com o seu uniforme branco com as inscrições NERV no lado direito da túnica.

_ ... agitação com a aguardada chegada do Comandante da NERV e grande herói da Angel War, Shinji Ikari, a Terceira Criança... _

_ ... Juntamente com o Comandante está a Primeira Criança, Rei Ayanami-Ikari, Cientista Chefe do Projeto Eva, e esposa de Ikari... _

Rei olhou para a imprensa com seus olhos vermelhos, em silêncio. Em seguida, saiu do carro Shinji, que causou mais comoção ainda entre a imprensa. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme negro da NERV, semelhante ao que seu pai costumava usar. Shinji olhou ao seu redor, por trás dos óculos escuros, ao que os repórteres tentavam fazer perguntas com suas vozes elevadas:

_ ... Furor ao redor do hospital ao que a multidão viu Shinji Ikari chegar juntamente com sua esposa... _

_ ..Tentar extrair algumas palavras do Comandante! _

"Comandante Ikari! Uma declaração por favor!" foi a frase utilizada por diversos reporteres.

Shinji ignorou as perguntas da imprensa, e entrou com Rei no Hospital.

_ ...Ikari e Ayanami entraram no hospital, sob forte escolta, sem se dirigirem à imprensa. _

_ ... prostestantes estão sendo afastados do hospital pela polícia, e agora somente após a saída dos comandantes da NERV saberemos mais sobre o futuro de Gendo Ikari. _

Lá dentro, os três que já os aguardavam os saudaram. Misato e Asuka bateram continência assim que viram Shinji, que devolveu a saudação e as deixou à vontade. Misato abraçou Shinji, e Rei e Asuka trocaram apertos de mão. Misato sentiu a frieza da reação de Shinji, o que era de se esperar considerando a situação. Fuyutsuki levantou-se de sua cadeira para saudar da forma tradicionão à Rei e à Shinji, aos quais falou:

"Este é um dia que, qualquer que seja o motivo, todos nós esperávamos." Kouzou falou, num tom diplomático.

Shinji manteve-se em silêncio com as palavras de Fuyutsuki, enquanto que Rei acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Um dos médicos se aproximou do grupo, e lhes fez um sinal para que o seguissem.

O grupo caminhou mais adentro do hospital, seguindo de elevador até o nível superior, que se encontrava fortemente guardado por soldados da NERV. Todo o andar havia sido evacuado, restando unicamente os soldados e aquele a quem eles guardavam. Alguns médicos de plantão passaram pelo corredor, enquanto que o médico chefe se aproximou do grupo, e lhes falou:

"Sejam bem vindos. Eu sou Dr. Shung, diretor do Hospital. Estou grato que vocês vieram."

Misato foi direto ao assunto:

"Como ele está, doutor?"

"Ele está lúcido e não parece ter sofrido nenhuma outra paralisia além da que já havia sido diagnosticada 8 anos atrás. Ele se barbeou, assistiu um pouco de TV e leu o jornal."

Misato olhou para Shinji, que não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Fuyutsuki então tomou a dianteira e falou:

"Nós podemos vê-lo agora?"

"Claro. Ele está esperando vocês"

O grupo se olhou, e então o premier tomou a frente da comitiva. Se aproximando da porta. Sentado na poltrona estava Gendo Ikari, seu antigo amigo e ex-superior. Ele estava usando os óculos escuros, e as luvas que lhe eram características, além de uma roupa escura. Gendo olhou para Fuyutsuki entrou no quarto, e falou:

"Bom dia, Ikari."

Gendo olhou para o seu visitante então falou:

"Vejo que os anos lhe foram bons, Premier." - Gendo falou, num certo tom de escárnio

Fuyutsuki olhou para Ikari um pouco surpreso... ele estava de volta faziam poucas horas, e já havia se atualizado o suficiente para se referir a Kouzou por seu cargo no alto do governo Japonês.

"Eles também não lhe foram tão mau. Você parece mais jovem do que é." – Kouzou devolveu, com mais classe

"Certamente, um sono de beleza de oito anos trás alguns benefícios, enquanto que leva outros." Gendo ajeitou as suas pernas implantadas, que empora fossem perfeitas fisicamente, ainda precisavam de condicionamento mental

Gendo puxou de lado a sua bengala, que o ajudou a erguer-se. As pernas que lhe foram implantadas ainda não estavam perfeitamente ajustadas ao corpo... Ele olhou para Fuyutsuki e para a porta, e falou

"O que o resto de sua comitiva está esperando para entrar?" – Gendo falou, num tom mais alto, deixando sua voz ecoar para o corredor.

Kouzou olhou para a porta, e então, Misato apareceu, sendo seguida por Asuka, Shinji e Rei. Gendo olhou de imediato para Shinji, que estava trajando um uniforme estranhamente semelhante ao seu... Misato foi a primeira a falar.

"Bom, dia, Comandante" – Misato falou, fria e profissional.

Gendo olhou para o grupo, em especial para Rei, e então falou:

"Não, mais, _Comandante_ Katsuragi. Afinal de contas, _outro_ ocupa minha cadeira neste momento" Falou Gendo, com um certo tom cínico na voz.

Misato respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, sem nada falar. Ela percebeu no tom de voz de Gendo que ele sabia mais do que ela supunha que ele devia saber sobre a NERV... Asuka manteve-se calada, enquanto Rei permaneceu de braços dados com Shinji, que apenas olhava para Gendo por trás dos seus óculos escuros.

Gendo apontou as outras cadeiras para o grupo, e então fez menção de voltar para a sua.

"Perdoem-me por não ficar de pé, mas o corpo não se regenera tão rapidamente quanto à mente."

Kouzou sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima de Gendo, enquanto que Misato sentou-se do outro lado, em frente a Kouzuo. Asuka sentou-se ao lado de Misato, e Rei sentou-se com Shinji na poltrona do lado oposto, em frente a Gendo. Ela continuava inconscientemente de braços dados com Shinji, que apenas olhava para Gendo, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Gendo ajeitou seus óculos e então falou:

"Bem, Tenente Sohryu, eu estou impressionado com a performace do seu grupo de pilotos."

Asuka sorriu polidamente e respondeu a Gendo:

"Eles são competentes."

"Estou certo que são."

Gendo olhou diretamente para Rei e Shinji e então falou:

"Fico feliz de vê-la, Rei. Você está ainda mais bela, especialmente, ao lado de seu marido."

Rei abaixou os olhos, meio que evitando olhar diretamente para Gendo.

"Arigatô, Comandante"

Rei olhou para Shinji, continuou olhando para Ikari pai. Gendo observou a reação fria de Shinji.

"Eu creio que seu marido ficou desconfortável com meu comentário, Rei."

Rei não falou nada. Ela apenas olhou para Shinji, assim como todos no quarto, meio que aguardando a reação de Ikari.

"Você não parece estar confortável em estar aqui, Shinji. Há algo que lhe incomoda, _Comandante Ikari_?" Gendo falou com desdém no olhar.

Para ele, a figura de Shinji, vestindo um uniforme semelhante ao seu, era uma sátira de mal gosto à sua própria pessoa.

Misato esperava mais ou menos por isso. Gendo certamente provocaria Shinji... a grande variavel na equação, era, contudo a reação de Shinji. Ela sabia o quanto ele se sentia desconfortável com o seu uniforme e posição, mesmo que ele tenha se tornado mais experiente e competente com o tempo, ainda assim, ele não se sentia confortável..

A resposta de Ikari veio seca, fria e direta. Shinji tirou os óculos, e fitou diretamente seu pai, que expressou um sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto juntava suas mãos em frente ao rosto.

"Não se preocupe com meu desconforto, _pai_, ele é ínfimo, se comparado ao _seu_." Falou Shinji, num tom grave..

Todos viraram-se para Shinji, que estava sério, e confrontando visualmente Gendo. Asuka percebeu a atitude fria de Shinji. Defintivamente era estranho vê-lo daquela maneira.

"Mesmo?." Gendo, meio que inquirindo Shinji por mais detalhes.

"Mesmo. É realmente difícil de conceber o seu desconforto, depois do monumental fracasso do Terceiro Impacto, acordar e descobrir que o mundo pelo qual o senhor tanto sonhou não passou disso, um sonho." Falou Shinji, fazendo de cada palavra lâminas atiradas contra seu pai.

Gendo olhou mais sério para Shinji, que continuou com a mesma expressão séria.

"Realmente... Você me surpreende, Shinji... Você conseguiu falar sentencas completas sem se desculpar.." Falando, com um sorriso cínico

Asuka olhou para Shinji, assim como também fizeram Misato, Rei e Kouzou... Estava claro que aquela era uma provocação velada. Shinji ficou em silêncio, não comprando a provocação de seu pai.Misato virou-se para Gendo, tentando mudar o tópico do assunto:

"Assim que o senhor estiver recuperado, Comandante, existem alguns detalhes formais para oficializar o seu desligamento da NERV" Misato falou, num tom mais impessoal

Gendo sorriu cinicamente, e então falou:

"Eu não vejo motivo para me desligar da NERV, Comandante. Na realidade, eu creio que não tardará até eu retornar aos meus afazeres." disse Gendo, num tom desafiador.

Misato olhou para Gendo com seriedade. Ela sabia que ele não entregaria os pontos tão cedo, mas ela estava preparada. Todos eles estavam preparados...

"Ikari, eu não creio que isso será possível.." Falou Kouzou, num tom calmo.

"_Nonsense_, Premier... A NERV está acima do governo japonês." Devolveu Gendo.

"Essa decisão independe do governo Japonês." Respondeu Kouzou.

"É uma perda de tempo dicustir algo que não irá ocorrer" Gendo, sendo taxativo.

Neste momento, Shinji sorriu, de forma tão déspota quanto Gendo...

"Esta discussão é exatamente isso. Uma perda de tempo." Falou Shinji.

O grupo virou-se para Shinji, que então encarou Gendo, e falou:

"NERV e os Evas estão além do seu alcançe, _Pai._" Shinji falou

"É mesmo?" Perguntou Gendo, em um tom sarcástico.

"Sim, é... " Shinji.

Shinji puxou para sí o terminal na mesa, em frente a Gendo, o abriu, e então virou-se para Gendo...

"Lista de Membros da NERV... " Shinji falou

Gendo olhou para Shinji, tentando ler as reações dele... em vão.

"Vá em frente... dê uma olhada..." Shinji falou.

Gendo olhou para a lista... logo ele notou alguns dos nomes que compunham a NERV, e mais importante, a ausência de nomes importantes... Gendo olhou para o grupo, e em especial para Shinji que então pegou novamente o terminal, e o devolveu:

"Esta é a lista da UN, do Marduk, e do Governo Japonês..." Shinji.

Gendo ajeitou os óculos, ao que ele viu toda lista, e mais nomes chaves haviam sumido... Gendo olhou sério para o grupo, e Shinji mais uma vez pegou o terminal, dessa vez, passando seu cartão, e abrindo um link com a NERV. Ele então devoltou o terminal à Gendo, e disse:

"O terminal está linkado com o MAGI... Vá em frente." Shinji falou

Gendo olhou para Shinji, tentando disfarçar sua irritação, e falou:

"Por que eu perderia o meu tempo tentando algo se esse sistema esta obviamente grampeado?" Gendo.

"Por que você ainda acha que ainda há chance de vitória." Shinji.

Gendo olhou para Kouzou, que nada respondeu, Ele olhou também para Misato e Asuka, e olhou para Rei, que continuou a evitar olha-lo...

"Todos sabem que o coração da NERV é o MAGI. Sem eles, nada que nós tenhamos feito ou possamos fazer terá qualquer efeito..." Shinji

Gendo olhou para Shinji, e então arriscou alguns digitos. Ele conseguiu acessar alguns menus operacionais, mas ao tentar conseguir acesso as backdoors, teve seu acesso negado...

"Bom trabalho... cortou meu acesso assim que eu tentei acesso restrito..." Falou Gendo, num tom cínico...

Shinjo então olhou para Gendo, e falou:

"Chega de perder tempo com tentativas fúteis, _pai_." Falou Shinji, tirando do bolso um memory card.. Ele colocou o card na mesa, e o empurrou para Gendo, deslizando o card na mesa...

Gendo não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ver o cartão que Shinji lhe jogara... Ele não conseguia compreender como era sequer possível que alguém soubesse da existência daquele artefato...Ele olhou com genuina preocupação para seu filho, e então, inseriu o cartão no terminal... ele tentou acesso ao MAGI novamente, mas nenhuma de suas tentativas foi frutífera. O terminal continuou a soar a mesma reposta negativa:

_Acesso restrito ao Comandante da NERV_

Gendo olhou com seriedade para o Grupo, e especialmente para Shinji, e Rei...

"Computadores podem ser programados... pessoas podem ser substituídas.." Gendo falou, com certa irritação no tom...

"Este é exatamente o ponto.. _você_ foi substituído." Shinji falou, olhando friamente para Gendo..

A porta do quarto foi aberta poucos momentos depois, e então um oficial se aproximou do grupo, e bateu continência:

"Reporte, Sargento." Misato falou

"O grupo de infiltração no Geofront foi neutralizado, e os agentes infiltrados no hospital foram eliminados. Nós recuperamos duas bombas nos veículos da senhora e do Premier..." O Sargento da NERV falou...

Gendo pareceu não se abalar com as palavras do soldado da NERV, Ele parecia extremamentre calmo, ao que finalmente, a comandante olhou para Gendo com seriedade, e então se levantou e falou ao sargento...

"Sargento, dê-me sua arma."

O Sargento olhou surpreso para Misato, e então falou:

"P-perdão, comandante?" Sargento..

"Dê-me sua arma agora!" Misato falou mais enérgica...

O soldado olhou nervoso para Misato, e então para Gendo, e acertou um soco em Misato, derrubando-a no chão, e então sacou a arma, apontando-a para Misato... Gendo olhou para Shinji, e então sorriu cinicamente...

"Como eu estava dizendo... Eu acho que é hora de retomar as atividades..." Gendo

Asuka olhou apreensiva para Gendo e seu capanga, que estava apontando a arma ameaçadoramente para Misato... Kouzou nada falou, ficando impassível, e finalmente, Shiji falou:

"Bela arma, Sargento, ou devo dizer, Agente Mayasaki?"

"Bah! E você ainda se chama Comandante? Sendo pego com tamanha facilidade?" Mayasaki falou, com um quê de arrogância...

Gendo olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor, e notou que ninguém alí parecia amedrontado ou temeroso pela situação... isso não pareceu bem aos olhos do Comandante... Misato levantou-se, sentando-se na cadeira e limpando o sangue na sua boca...

"Realmente, bela arma..." Misato falou

Ela olhou para Mayasaki e Gendo, e sorriu... Gendo olhou para Misato, e tomado de horror, notou um minusculo dispositivo na mão dela, ele imediatamente se moveu, praticamente mergulhando no chão... no instante seguinte, Agente Mayasaki gritou em dor e agonia ao que a arma que ele empunhava liberou 10000 volts de energia no seu corpo, fritando o agente duplo literalmente...

O corpo fumegante de Mayasaki caiu ao chão, ao que a porta novamente se abriu, revelando dois outros agentes... o cheiro de carne queimada tomou conta do quarto, para desagrado de Rei...

"Tirem o corpo daqui" Misato falou...

Gendo tentou se levantar e de joelhos, descarregou a sua raiva...

"Traidores...Estou cercado de traídores..." Gendo falou, sem conseguir esconder a irritação.

Shinji olhou para Gendo sem nada falar. Ele sentia por dentro satisfação em frustrar Gendo, mas ainda não estava acabado... Gendo se levantou. Kozuou o tentou ajudar, mas foi rejeitado violentamente por Gendo. O resto do grupo se levantou, juntamente com Gendo, que caminhou na direção da Janela, ficando de costas para o grupo.

Rei sentiu um peso no seu coração. Por mais mal que Gendo lhe tivesse feito, ela ainda tinha afeição pelo Ex-Comandante da NERV. Durante muitos anos, ele foi o centro da existência dela. Ela aproximou-se hesitantemente de Gendo..

"Ikari-san..." Rei

Gendo não olhou para ela...

"Ikari-san... e-eu..."

"_Et tu_, Rei... Você me apunhalou pelas costas, _você_, de todos..."

"Não... não é verdade..."

Shinji sentiu a dor de Rei. Até aquele momento, ele havia pensado somente em confrontar seu pai, mas agora, ouvindo a tremulação na voz de Rei, ele sentiu a dor e angústia de sua amada...

"E-eu... nós tentamos lhe ajudar... salvamos a sua vida..."

"Você impediu o terceiro impacto. Você arruninou a Instrumentalidade."

Rei se aproximou mais um pouco de Gendo, e elevou sua mão, ficando a poucos centímetros de Gendo...

"Você é uma traídora." Falou Gendo..

"Ikari-san..." Rei, quase que sussurando...

O que veio no momento seguinte foi inesperado... Gendo virou-se com raiva no olhar, esbofeteando Rei, que foi ao chão com o tapa... Todos na sala seguraram a respiração no momento da agressão, num misto de espanto e indignação...Shinji viu o objeto de sua afeição praticamente virar sua face com a força do golpe, indo de encontro ao chão logo em seguida...

"REI!" Gritou Shinji.

Misato, Asuka e Kouzou olharam para Shinji. Quase que inconscientemente, os seus punhos cerraram, enquanto que seus dentes pressionaram uns contra os outros, e a feição na sua façe passou de seriedade a raiva. Seus olhos azuis refletiam em sua mente a imagem de Rei caida no chão, com a mão sobre o rosto... Ele olhou imediatamente para Gendo, que olhava para ela com o desdém e arrogância que Shinji abominava...Misato pensou em se por à frente de Shinji, mas então já era tarde... ela mal teve tempo de se afastar, quando sentiu a atmosfera no quarto ficar estranha...

"Bastarda Traidor..."

Gendo não chegou a terminar suas palavras... Ele mal percebeu a mesa do quarto voando na parede, assim como as outras peças de mobília entre ele e Shinji. Nem percebeu o avanço de Shinji, que percorreu o espaço entre ele e Gendo numa fração de segundos. Shinji agarrou Gendo com uma mão pela camisa, e com a outra desferiu-lhe um soco, acompanhado de uma onda de choque que levou Gendo Ikari a bater com as costas na vidraça, e tricando toda a extensão do vidro blindado do quarto.

Asuka olhou para a cena atônita...Ela mal o viu partir com toda a carga contra Gendo. Imediatamente, uma velha memória, de oito anos atrás lhe veio à mente... Ela havia destratado e humilhado Rei, e estava a ponto de esbofetea-la, quando o impossível aconteceu; Shinji "Baka" Ikari, o recluso, traumatizado e corvarde piloto da NERV deu um basta à atitude de Asuka, com um tapa que lhe ficou na memória por anos...

Shinji estava furioso. Por mais controle e disciplina que ele tivesse, a ira acumulada contra seu pai alimentava a energia que ele sentia fluir... Ele alçançou Gendo na Janela, e o puxou, colocando-o de pé com uma força sobre-humana. Gendo mal teve tempo de se equilibrar, ao que Shinji, que continuava a agarrar sua roupa, desferindo-lhe uma direta de esquerda. Shinji repetiu o ato e o esmurrou uma vez mais, e mais uma vez, e mais outra vez, literalmente rebocando-o de um lado a outro do quarto. A camisa de Gendo se rasgou com a força de um dos socos de Shinji, cujo impacto o fez cair por cima da cama, indo parar do outro lado, no chão.

Gendo mal conseguia clarear seus pensamentos... a realização de que todo o projeto de sua vida havia sido tirado dele o sobrecarregou. Ele reagiu como um animal ferido à Rei. Ele descontou nela um pouco de sua frustração. Somente agora, ao sentir a dor e o gosto de sangue em sua garganta ele compreendia quão errada havia sido a sua decisão de agredir Rei Ayanami...

Misato olhou para Shinji e para Gendo, que acabara de voar por cima da cama. Ela também olhou para o impotente Kouzou, para o qual não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar Shinji de matar o pai dele... Misato gritou para Asuka, acordando-a do estado de choque em que ela se encontrava. As duas oficiais correram na direção de Shinji, que avançou mais uma vez contra Gendo e só não o massacrou novamente por que Asuka e Misato o seguraram, a muito custo... A cama do quarto foi arrastada contra a parede pelo poder de Shinji, que só não fez o mesmo com as duas oficiais da NERV devido ao controle que ele possuia sobre si mesmo...

Rei estava no chão. Ela sentia a dor na sua face, e o sangue escorrendo pelos seus lábios... As lagrimas caiam dela involuntariamente. Ela provavelmente ficaria em estado de choque, se não fossem as circunstâncias... Ela ouviu Shinji gritar por seu nome, e sentiu a atmosfera no quarto ficar mais leve... Ela ouviu o som de mobília se quebrando, e de vidros estilhaçando... Ela olhou para cima, só para ver a imagem de um Shinji Ikari furioso massacrar Gendo Ikari sem piedade... Ela não sabia o que falar, nem sentir naquele momento...

Misato trocou olhares com Asuka, enquanto as duas tentavam segurar Shinji, que parecia estar em estado de fúria... Gendo se recostou na parede, e olhou para Shinji. A ira no olhar de Shinji rivalizava a ferocidade dos EVAs, e aquela sensação estranha que ele senta no ar, que parecia emanar de seu filho.. Aquilo sim, realmente surpreendera Gendo Ikari. Gendo ficou no chão por alguns momentos, sem conseguir se levantar... Shinji olhou para ele com raiva, e esbravejou:

"OUSE LEVANTAR SUA MÃO CONTRA REI NOVAMENTE E VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER LEVANTADO DESSA CAMA, MALDITO!" Shinji gritou, com ódio no olhar.

A parede em que Gendo estava recostado emitiu sons de metal se retorçendo, e madeira se estilhaçando... pequenas rachaduras se formaram pela parede em diversos locais, e o quadro que estava pendurado nela caiu ao chão... Gendo estava realmente atônito...

Kouzou ajudou Rei a se levantar, dando a ela o seu lenço, para limpar o sangue que saia da boca dela. Rei olhou para Shinji, que estava dado a Misato e Asuka a quase impossível tarefa de mante-lo longe de Gendo. Ela realmente não conseguia ver Ikari Sênior, apenas as suas pernas no chão, mas ela podia imaginar, pelos sons que tinha ouvido, que ele devia estar em um estado muito pior do que ela...

Finalmente, a segurança da NERV entrou no quarto, atraidos pelo barulho de luta... eles ficaram chocados ao ver o estado de Caos no quarto. Kouzou aproveitou o estado de choque dos soldados, e tratou de se livrar deles:

"TUDO SOBRE CONTROLE! VOLTEM AOS SEUS POSTOS!"

Os dois hesitantes guardas olharam ao redor, e depois de mais um grito de Misato, fecharam a porta às pressas.

"Shinji, Se acalme!" Falou Asuka, tentando apaziguar a ira de Ikari...

Gendo apoiou-se com muito esforço na cama. Seu peito e sua face estavam inchadas. Ele podia sentir o sangue escorrendo por sua boca... Ele tateou a superfície da cama, até alcançar seus óculos. ele pegou os seus óculos, uma das lentes rachadas, em cima da cama, e os colocou... Ele olhou atônito para Shinji, Que teve de respirar fundo para não terminar o que começou...

"Comandante, pare com isso já!" Misato, tentando impor autoridade na esperança de acalmar Shinji.

Ikari se recompôs, deixou de fazer pressão contra as duas mulheres que tentavam lhe impedir. Ele ajeitou sua túnica, olhou para Gendo ainda com ira, e então virou-se imediatamente para Rei, que estava de pé, apoiada em Kouzou... Shinji correu para ela e a abraçou, tentando não tocar na marca roxa deixada pela agressão de seu pai...

"Eu sinto muito.." Rei falou, tentando não soluçar, ao que as lágrimas ainda caiam, decorrentes da dor.

"Não, Rei, você não tem que pedir desculpas por aquele maldito..." Shinji falou, ainda com raiva na sua voz...

Shinji a olhou nos olhos, num misto de ternuna e raiva, por ver a sua amada chorando. Ele usou a manga da sua camisa para enxugar as lágrimas dela...

"Eu estou bem.. Shinji–kun.. isso não foi nada..." Falou Rei, forçando um sorriso..

Shinji a beijou na testa, e a abraçou, sendo abraçado de volta por ela. Ele se odiava por não ter sido capaz de antecipar aquele tapa, mas odiava mais ainda o seu pai, por ter feito aquilo...

"Isso não foi nada... "Rei repetiu, quase que automaticamente...

Asuka ajudou Gendo a se levantar, mesmo que sob protesto, e Misato lhe entregou a sua bengala... Gendo olhou para Shinji e Rei, e começou a caminhar na direção deles...

Kouzou se aproximou de Gendo e tentou impedi-lo de prosseguir:

"Isso já foi o bastante, Gendo...Chega de conflitos por hoje." Kouzou, tentando colocar juizo nas ações de Ikari

Gendo olhou para Kouzou com desdém, e pensou em falar alguma coisa, quando Shinji falou:

"Deixe-o passar, senhor premier..."

Kozuou olhou para Shinji e Rei, que agora o abraçava pela cintura. O Premier se afastou, e olhou Gendo caminhar com certa dificuldade, na direção dos dois...

Rei olhou para Gendo, e para Shinji, que estava sério e tenso... A raiva que ele ainda estava sentindo mal conseguia ser disfarçada por seu tom frio e sério.

"O que você quer?" Shinji

Gendo chegou frente à frente com Shinji, e falou a Rei...

"Você escolheu um bom marido, Rei..." Falou Gendo, limpando na manga da camisa o sangue na sua boca...

Rei não respondeu. Gendo olhou para Shinji, e falou:

"Fale seus termos, _Comandante._" Falou Gendo, esperando que Shinji lhe desferisse o golpe final.

Foi Misato que falou, no entanto:

"Você se apresentará à NERV, Resignará o seu posto com honras, e nunca mais se envolverá com a NERV nem Marduk nem nenhuma outra organização por trás dos EVAs" Falou Misato

"E as acusações contra mim?" Perguntou Gendo.

"Deletadas do sistema. Nenhum recorde mantido." Falou Kouzou.

"E se eu recusar?" Gendo perguntou.

Shinji olhou para seu pai, e então ergueu sua mão contra ele. Gendo foi arremessado contra a parede, e lá permaneceu, seguro pelo campo AT de Ikari, que falou:

"Recuse, e você terá uma mostra do real efeito que o seu maldito Terceiro Impacto deixou... então a equipe de manutenção terá não só de repor reparar as vidraças e a parede, mas também catar os seus pedaços espalhados no quarto." Shinji disse, sério...

Todos na sala olharam para Shinji. Já fazia tanto tempo desde que ele demonstrou possuir aquele poder, que eles poderiam quase esquecer os eventos no Geofront 6 anos antes... Mas a visão do quarto destruído e de um ex-Comandante Gendo Ikari preso à parede pela pura vontade de Shinji Ikari era um derradeiro e terrível lembrete de que Shinji à muito havia deixado de ser o jovem piloto de EVA...

Shinji soltou Gendo no chão, deixando seu pai ficar de pé por suas próprias forças... Gendo olhou para Shinji, e para o resto do grupo, e então caminhou de volta à sua poltrona, a única mobilia ainda intacta no quarto... ele sentou-se, e colocou suas mãos à frente do rosto em silêncio...

Misato olhou para Gendo, e então falou:

"No domingo ao meio dia realizaremos a cerimônia."

Kouzou olhou para Gendo, e falou:

"Adeus, meu velho..."

Asuka saiu em silêncio... Rei saiu logo em seguida, e finalmente, Shinji, que colocou seus óculos escuros, e antes de sair, Gendo falou:

"Foi bom lhe ver novamente, _filho._"

"Igualmente, _pai._"

Shinji deu as costas para seu pai, e caminhou para fora do quarto. Gendo observou silenciosamente ao que o grupo saiu, e um dos soldados de guarda fechou a porta do quarto...

Fim do Capítulo 2


	3. Mudanças

Saudações à Todos.

Por conta de meu trabalho, eu estarei demorando um pouco mais para enviar novos capítulos, mas tentarei escreve-los na medida do possível.

Obrigado pelo Review, Tastuno. Pode ter certeza de que eu irei continuar com a história, e quem sabe, servir de apoio para que outros fãs de Evangelion voltem a escrever.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Brave New World**

**Capítulo III - Mudanças**

**Dentro da limusine da NERV, seguindo para a entrada do Geofront**

Shinji Ikari não havia falado uma palavra desde que o grupo saiu do hospital. Ele manteve-se ocupado em tratar do machucado de Rei, que manteve-se abraçada a ele durante todo o tempo depois que sairam do quarto de Gendo. Asuka e Kouzou discutiam outros assuntos, tentando mudar o tópico, e quem sabe, o humor do resto do grupo. Katsuragi checava a agenda do dia com seu assistente, e vez por outra olhava para o casal Ikari.

Por mais bizarra que pudesse parecer a cena, Shinji estava parecido com o pai, fisicamente, e em alguns apectos de sua personalidade, mas ela ainda conseguia reconhecer seu velho Shinji Ikari por trás da fachada do Comandante, os profundos olhos azuis por detrás dos óculos de lentes semi-opacas eram inegáveis...

A limusine ,guardada por uma comitiva de segurança, entrou no túnel de acesso ao Geofront, seguindo diretamente para a central da NERV.

"Comandante Katsuragi, A U.N. enviou esta manhã uma requisição por mais apoio logistico da NERV para a ampliação do Instituto Marduk." Falou um dos oficiais no carro

"Mas nós já enviamos Maya para lá, juntamente com Touji." Asuka Interveio, lembrando que seu amado estava longe.

"Sim, isso é verdade, Capitã, porém, com o número de candidatos para conexões neurais aumentando, o Instituto se tornou incapaz de comportar tamanha demanda. " Respondeu o assistente, checando os dados em seu PDA.

"Creio que Dra. Ibuki e Diretor Assistente Suzuhara irão precisar de suporte bem capacitado." Fuyutsuki deu o seu insight.

"Nós faremos o nosso melhor, Premier, mas também não podemos debilitar a NERV. Eu irei designar um grupo de cientistas para o Marduk." Respondeu Misato

Ikari olhou para o grupo. Apesar de estar cuidando de Rei, ele não estava alheio à discussão. Na verdade, raras as vezes em que ele não tinha ciência do que se passava ao seu redor e com seus comandados... _'Saber de tudo que se passa e permitir que outros tomem as decisões, belo Comandante você é'_, era esse o pensamento acusador que sempre passava na mente de Ikari. Desde o dia em que assumiu o cargo, Shinji jamais o havia exercido em sua plenitude. Katsuragi, e antes dela o Premier, foram os comandantes de fato, mas os acontecimentos daquela manhã haviam acordado algo dentro do comandante. Ele então quebrou seu silêncio, e falou:

"Marduk já tem cientistas demais. Eles precisam é de tutores. Você irá se juntar a Touji e Maya na Alemanha, Asuka." Shinji falou, olhando para Asuka.

Todos olharam para Shinji, com uma certa surpresa. Raras haviam sido as vezes em que ele falava abertamente de decisões na NERV, mais ainda, para dar uma ordem... Misato fez menção de inquirir o Comandante, que a interrompeu com um gesto de mão, e continuou:

"O que Marduk precisa é de alguém que mostre às crianças, na prática, o que significa estar sincronizado em uma conexão neural. Por mais que Suzuhara seja capaz de fazer isso, ele não tem um décimo da experiência que a capitã possui." Shinji falou, concluindo seu pensamento.

"Isso faz sentido." Falou o premier, sem esconder a satisfação de ver seu pupilo se manifestando de forma _oficial_

"Isso faria nossas defesas aqui fracas. Quem iria me repor no comando dos Evas? Você, Ikari? Depois do que você fez no hospital, você nem precisa de do seu Eva pra isso..." Asuka falou, num tom desafiador.

Misato olhou para Asuka, como se condenando o que ela tinha falado... '_Maldição, Asuka, você falou demais'_ pensou Misato. Shinji ajeitou seus óculos, e então falou:

"Você bem sabe que eu tenho outras obrigações, Capitã... Rei será sua substituta." Shinji falou.

Rei olhou para Shinji com surpresa, e com mais surpresa ainda para Asuka e Misato. A Comandante então falou:

"Essa é na verdade uma ótima idéia. Rei pode acumular, por algumas semanas, esse cargo além das obrigações dela no Projeto E.." Misato falou, concordando com Shinji.

Rei olhou para Shinji, e lhe falou, em voz baixa

"Você tem certeza que esse é o melhor curso de ação, Shinji?"

Shinji olhou para Ayanami, e a acariciou na face com a palma de sua mão, sem porém diminuir o tom sério:

"Rei, Eu tenho plena confiança em você e nos pilotos da NERV. "

Asuka recostou-se na cadeira, e então cruzou, os braços, falando:

"Muito bem... mas eu lhe aviso, Garota-Maravilha: Não estrague o trabalho duro que eu tive com aqueles pilotos. Foi difícil acostuma-los com uma linha de comando para deixa-los um bando de molengas por conta de uma líder boazinha."

"Não se preocupe, Asuka... Eu saberei imitar o seu estilo _megera_ com os pilotos." – Rei falou, com um quase inteligível tom sarcástico na voz.

Misato riu da discussão, e também o fez Kouzou. O único que se mantinha sério era Shinji. Ele escondia a sua seriedade por trás dos seus óculos, e a sua preocupação...

**Minutos depois, naCentral da NERV, CNC**

No comando central da NERV, Major Shigeru Aoba estava, juntamente com Sub-Diretor de Operações Makoto Hyuga, monitorando os testes de sincronização dos pilotos.

"Nível de sincronização 55 para Unidade 07."

Shigeru falou no microfone com o jovem piloto da Unidade 07, Joshua Davis.

"Muito bem, Sr. Davis. Seus números estão melhores que na semana passada. Você está na dianteira hoje."

Na tela, a expressão sorridente de um jovem ocidental de cabelos loiros em corte militar apareceu ao que o jovem respondeu:

_ Ahhh. Isso quer dizer que logo Madelaine irá nos pagar uma rodada de sorvete! >_

Do outro lado do telão, surgiu a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos negros curtos e olhos verdes e jeito meio rebelde, que devolveu a provocação de Davis

_ Vai sonhando, Yankee... >_

O nível de sincronização de Madelaine Juneaux, a piloto francesa da Unidade 09 elevou-se para 58, deixando Davis em segundo na lista. Em outra tela menor, o outro piloto sênior da NERV, Kensuke Aida mantinha-se de olhos fechados, sem tecer comentários sobre nenhum dos outros pilotos. A porta do CNC se abriu, e por elas passaram Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Misato e Kouzou. Os oficiais do CNC bateram continência para os dois superiores. Misato os deixou a vontade com um aceno de cabeça, e então se dirigiu à Shigeru.

"Major Aoba, como estão indo os testes?" Misato

"Até onde podemos verificar, nossos pilotos estão mantendo uma boa média, Comandante. Davis e Juneaux tiveram ganhos significativos. O único o qual ainda não tivemos nenhuma leitura definitiva é Aida." – Aoba falou, apontando para a tela.

Asuka olhou para o telão, onde mostrava Kensuke de olhos fechados, em silêncio, e com uma taxa de sincronização de exatos 12.

"Quanto tempo ele está desse jeito?" perguntou Asuka

"Desde o início do teste, Capitã. Ele tem mantido exatos 12, nem mais nem menos." – Hyuga respondeu.

Asuka olhou para Shinji e Misato, e então falou no microfone à Kensuke:

"Nerd, chega de brincar! Termine seu teste!"

Na tela, Kensuke abriu os olhos e sorriu:

_ Como você quiser, Capeta... >_

Kensuke focou sua visão no vazio por alguns segundos... Ele então grunhiu os dentes e se encolheu no seu assento, no que durou alguns poucos segundos, antes de se extender por completo, num urro que ecoou nos alto-falantes por todo o CNC...

_ IIEYYARRGHHH! >_

EVA Unidade 03 moveu a cabeça, ao que o visor do Eva emitiu um brilho dourado. Na tela, o nível de sincronização de Kensuke começou a subir como se mirando o espaço...

"Sincronização a 35 e subindo" – Falou em alto em bom tom um dos jovens oficiais do CNC, que não escondia seu entusiasmo...

"42 !"

"45 !"

A taxa de sincronização de Kensuke continuou a subir, ultrapassando os outros pilotos uma um..

"49"

Os pilotos dos outros Evas focaram sua atenção em Kensuke, enquanto que Davis e Madelaine se concentraram mais, elevando suas próprias taxas de sincronização, num ritmo muito mais lento que Kensuke.

"50 e subindo! Ele bateu sua própria marca!" Aoba falou com entusiasmo.

Por volta de 64, Kensuke alcançou Madelaine, e em 67 ele passou Davis.

Os oficiais no CNC assistiram com euforia a demonstração de Kensuke... a taxa de sincronização da Unidade 03 passou a casa dos sessenta, e começou a diminuir sua taxa de aumento exponencialmente, chegando a um máximo de 71

"Taxa de Sincronização de 70 em 15 segundos! Um novo récorde!" bradou Makoto.

No hangar dos Evas, Unidade 03 elevou sua cabeça para o alto e rugiu, e o som de seu rugido ecoou por todo o complexo. Na tela, Kensuke demostrava abatimento, mas ainda com forças suficientes para manter a sua taxa estável e dialogar...

_ Então...(_respirando ofegantemente_).. isso é... suficiente... Asuka? >_

"Sim, é, mas eu dispenso o show off."

Kensuke respirou fundo, e depois de recobrar o fôlego, falou:

_ Ok... Davis e Janeaux... o sorvete é por conta de vocês... >_

Os dois jovens pilotos protestaram, mas Kensuki se limitou a dizer:

_ O meu é de Baunilha e Chocolate, com cereja no topo. >_

Shinji então acionou o microfone, e falou:

"Ok, Tentente, você já se mostrou, agora, termine o teste e leve os pilotos para o briefing." – Shinji falou, sério.

_ Sim Senhor, Comandante!> -_Kensuke falou, ainda hiperventilando

Misato virou-se para Aoba e falou:

"Ok, Shigeru, assim que você tiver o resultado dos teste, envie para Maya."

"Sim senhora, Comandante"

Kouzou olhou para o grupo e então falou:

"Bem, damas e cavalheiros, obrigado pelo prazer de suas companhias, mas eu devo retornar para Tokio-2 agora. Foi um prazer reve-los"

"O prazer foi nosso, Premier." Falou Asuka

"Obrigado por sua companhia." Despediu-se Rei.

"Não, minha Jovem, obrigado a vocês por aquentarem este velho" – Kouzou falou, com elegância

O grupo trocou reverências, e então Kouzou se dirigiu a Ikari:

"Shinji Ikari... Eu sei que certaz feridas demoram para cicatrizarem, mas hoje nós tomamos um grande passo para cicatrizar esta grande ferida que nos une..."

Shinji fez uma reverência ao Premier, e falou:

"Tenha uma boa viagem de volta à Tokio-2, Premier. O senhor será sempre bem vindo aqui."

Kouzou respondeu a Ikari com um aceno de cabeça, e então saiu na direção do elevador.

**Pouco mais tarde – Sala do Comandante**

A sala do Comandante havia sido preparada para o Briefing daquela manhã. Na reunião, estavam presentes:

Shinji Ikari, Comandante;

Misato Katsuragi-Ryoji, Vice-Comandante;

Kaji Ryoji, Diretor da Seção Dois;

Shigeru Aoba, Diretor da Seção Um;

Makoto Hyuga, Sub-Diretor de Operações;

Rei Ayanami-Ikari, Diretora de Pesquisa & Desenvolvimento;

Hikari Hokari-Aida, Médica Chefe;

Asuka Sorhyu-Suzuhara, Capitã, Diretora de Operações;

Kensuke Aida, Tenente, Piloto Sênior da Unidade 03;

Joshua Davis, Piloto da Unidade 07;

Madelaine Janeaux, Piloto Piloto da Unidade 09;

Kenji Sakotu, Piloto Piloto da Unidade 10;

Carmem De La Vega, Piloto da Unidade 06;

Tae Lee Kwon, Piloto da Unidade 08;

Além deles, estavam presentes, por video-conferência:

Touji Suzuhara, Diretor Assistente da Seção Dois,

Maya Ibuki, Cientista Chefe.

Misato olhou para os resultados do teste, e então começou o briefing oficialmente:

"Não posso dizer que fiquei decepcionada com o resultado dos testes de sincronização, mas também não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa... Salvo alguns poucos, a maioria de vocês continuou dentro de suas médias." Misato falou, observando os dados na tela.

Ikari olhou para os dados que estavam à sua frente... Ele sabia que os números não eram ruims, considerando-se que os EVAs eram usados naqueles dias, para confrontar ameaças muito menores que os Angels... Contudo, Misato não desejava que os pilotos ficassem _relaxados_.

'_Como se ela própria não fosse um ícone vivo de desleixo_' Shinji pensou consigo mesmo...

"Isso é bom, por um lado, pois mostra estabilidade, mas por outro, demonstra que vocês precisam de maior _motivação_ para estarem mais concentrados na sincronização" Misato falou, dando ênfase na palavra _motivação_...

Os pilotos se olharam com preocupação, imaginando que alguma tarefa dura estaria vindo pela frente. Kensuke olhou para Asuka, que lhe respondeu um olhar malicioso. Kensuke sorriu discretamente, já imaginando o que a Diaba Ruiva estaria tramando...

Maya, do outro lado do planeta, falou:

_Eu creio, Comandante, que seria no interesse de todos se nós instituíssemos exercícios de concentração e quem sabe até, aulas de xadrês _Maya

"Eu creio que esta é uma ótima idéia... Certamente isso iria ajudar as crianças à melhorarem o poder de concentração deles..." Shigeru.

Kensuke imediatamente falou:

"Eu poderia recrutar o clube de Xadrês da Natomi Tech. Certamente eles ficariam felizes em ajudar aos pilotos." Kensuke.

Asuka olhou para Kensuke com um sorriso maligno, e então falou:

"Nada disso, o que eu creio que está em falta aqui é disciplina... nada como um Booty Camp para melhorar tudo isso que vocês falaram." Asuka

Asuka não olhou diretamente para as crianças, mas ela pôde ouvir alguns deles engolindo a seco aquela proposta tenebrosa... Ela obviamente, fez a idéia soar mil vezes mais terrível do que era, mas até ai, essa era a idéia dela... Ikari no entãnto tinha outro ponto de vista.

"Isto será desnecessário." Shinji falou, atraindo olhares surpresos...

"Comandante?" Misato falou, olhando para Shinji

O grupo ficou em silêncio, ao que Shinji falou. Ele se dirigiu diretamente aos pilotos:

"O que vocês, pilotos, tem a dizer neste assunto?" Shinji perguntou.

Os pilotos se entreolharam. Raramente Comandante Ikari lhes falava diretamente, especialmente em briefings como aquele. Por mais que ele não soasse nem um pouco ameaçador, o que diferia muito de Misato e Asuka, ainda assim, eles ficaram um pouco desconfortáveis em falar... Eles continuaram a se olhar, e então Shinji falou:

"Eu quero ouvir a opinião de vocês. Todos vocês compreendem a responsabilidade que vocês tem. Se vocês são capazes de carregar estas responsabilidades, vocês certamente devem ter seus próprios pontos de vista." Shinji falou, soando mais pedagogo que comandante.

Finalmente, uma das pilotos, Madelaine levantou a mão.

"Sim, senhorita Janeaux?" Shinji

"Err... Comandante Ikari, o problema é... nós achamos que não culpa nossa..." Janeaux falou, meio hesitante...

"Hum.. E quem seria o culpado neste caso?" Shinji perguntou.

Janeaux olhou para Ikari, e então abaixou os olhos.

"Err... não é que seja _culpa_ mesmo.. é mais como negligência... algo do tipo..." Janeaux

O grupo ficou mais intigrado com as palavras de Janeaux... Misato pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas Shinji lhe tocou a mão discretamente, balançando a cabeça em negativa... Misato olhou para Shinji com uma certa hesitação, mas atendeu o pedido dele.

Janeaux ficou sem palavras, e entuquanto procurava as palavras certas, Davis veio a frente, e falou:

"O que Madelaine está querendo dizer, Comandante, é que a culpa é de vocês." Davis falou, direto na lata.

O grupo de oficiais se olhou e murmuraram entre sí. Kensuke olhou para Asuka, que estava intrigada, e levemente indignada com o que os pilotos adolescentes estavam falando.. . O Comandante recostou-se na sua cadeira, e pensou em apoiar suas mãos no braço da cadeira, somente para ser lembrado que não havia nenhum naquela poltrona... Ele então apoiou-se sobre a mesa, e juntou suas mãos a frente do rosto, exatamente do jeito que o seu pai fazia...'_Eu vou mandar instalar braços nessa maldita poltrona.'_ Pensou Ikari, em nota mental para sí mesmo...

"Você poderia ser mais específico, senhor Davis? " Shinji perguntou

"Vocês não entendem a gente." Davis

Outra piloto, Carmem de La Vega, levantou a mão e, sem esperar permissão para falar, adicionou:

"Vocês acham que sabem o que nós precisamos para sermos pilotos, mas negligenciam todo o resto..." Carmem

Ikari acenou positivamente ao comentário de Carmem. O resto dos oficiais souberam se manter em silêncio, uma vez que raramente o Comandante interferia durante os briefings... Ikari sabia o que era ser negligenciado, e mesmo que eles não tivessem percebido, estava óbvio que os pilotos estavam descontentes com alguma coisa...

Outro dos pilotos, Kenji Sakotu, levantou sua mão também, para então falar. Ikari lhe acenou com a mão, dando voz ao jovem:

"Nós somos pilotos, mas nós não somos crianças, todos nós somos jovens... É ilógico pensar apenas em um lado e esquecer do outro..." Keiji.

"Exatamente isso! Nós também temos vida além dos Assentos dos EVAs!" Madelaine falou, mais entusiasmada.

Shinji olhou para Kwon, o único do grupo que não havia se pronunciado, e então se dirigiu a ele:

"E quanto a você, senhor Kwon? Qual a sua opinião neste assunto?" Shinji perguntou..

Kwon olhou para o grupo, e então para Asuka e Kensuke, e então falou, de cabeça baixa:

"Eu não acho que vocês fazem por mal, mas por inexperiência... nós somos os primeiro pilotos de EVA que realmente tivemos uma vida antes dos Evangelions..." Tae

Asuka olhou indignada para Kensuke, e então olhou novamente para o grupo. Ela estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa, quando Ikari falou:

"Por favor, me deixem às sós com os _jovens_." Ikari falou, dando ênfase no termo usado pelos pilotos...

Os oficiais olharam para Shinji com um certo espanto. Ele estavam realmente agindo como Comandante, talvez pela primeira vez, que todos pudessem se lembrar... Kaiji foi o primeiro a se levantar, e falou:

"Sim, senhor, Comandante." Kaiji, antes de se virar e caminhar na direção da porta.

"Obrigado, Kaiji.. O resto de vocês podem seguir Coronel Ryoji. Nós resumiremos esta reunião em alguns minutos..." Shinji falou

"Disponha, Comandante." Kaiji falou, com um sorriso.

Misato foi a segunda a seguir na direção da porta, sendo seguido por Shigeru, Makoto e Asuka, que foi praticamente empurrada por Kenzuke para fora... Rei olhou para Shinji antes de sair, e viu o sorriso sincero dele. Ela lhe sorriu de volta e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de sí.

O grupo de oficiais olhou para Misato. Asuka estava surpresa:

"O que foi que deu nele?" Asuka perguntou ao grupo...

"Isso foi inesperado, realmente. " Shigeru falou.

"Nem tanto. Afinal de contas, já fazem anos que ele vem sendo preparado para assumir o comando..." Kaiji falou.

"Comandante Shinji Ikari... realmente, eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso..." Misato falou.

"Não vamos exagerar também... vai ver que ele quis ter uma palavra em particular com as crianças, só isso..." Asuka falou, tentando minimizar o ocorrido.

Do lado de dentro da sala, Shinji olhou para Maya e Suzuhara, e falou:

"Eu gostaria de falar em particular com os pilotos, Nós iremos voltar a nos falar em alguns minutos." Shinji falou, apertando o controle em sua mesa e terminando a conexão...

Ele então olhou para os intrigados pilotos, e levantou-se de sua cadeira, caminhando até ficar em frente de sua mesa, e apoiando-se nela... os pilotos pareciam incertos, e certamente intimidados com a situação.

"Por que vocês estão sentados ai no fundo? Não á nenhum problema em pular para as cadeiras da frente." Ikari falou, num tom amigável...

Os pilotos se olharam, e um a um, eles se aproximaram do jovem Comandante. A diferença de idade entre eles era de pouco mais de dez anos, mas isso não os deixava mais a vontade. Após o ultimo deles se aproximar, Shinji começou:

"Eu pedi aos outros que saíssem por que eu não queria que eles ouvissem o que vai ser falado aqui." Shinji começou.

Os pilotos se entre-olharam mais uma vez, e olharam de volta para Ikari. Shinji ainda podia sentir o desconforto deles:

"Eu concordo com o que vocês falaram. Realmente, Eu creio que a NERV _esqueceu_ que os nossos pilotos são _únicos_. " Shinji falou, finalmente, abrindo a discussão

Shinji olhou para Tae, e então falou:

"O que o senhor disse, senhor Kwon, é realmente verdade. Infelizmente, a NERV está preparada para treinar e manter pilotos, mas não para lidar com as particularidades e problemas da adolescência. Infelizmente, do grupo original de pilotos, apenas Suzuhara e Aida podem alegar terem _vida_ antes dos eva. Eu, Dra. Ikari e Capitã Sohryu não tivemos esta oportunidade."

Janeaux olhou para Tae, como se dizendo _'você falou demais'_. Tae baixou a cabeça, mas logo Shinji interveio...

"Não o repreenda, Madelaine. Não há nada de errado no que ele falou. É uma verdade, mesmo que não seja algo positivo, mas não há nenhum mal em se falar." Shinji falou, num tom amigável.

"Pardon moi, Tae." Madelaine.

Davis então tomou a iniciativa de falar:

"Comandante, o senhor nos desculpe, mas todos aqui estão um pouco nervosos, afinal de contas, é a primeira vez que o senhor se dirige a nós diretamente..." Davis

Shinji sabia daquele fato, e lamentava ter dado ouvidos à Misato e Asuka, que lhe haviam sugerido não interagir diretamente com os pilotos. Ele viu que os pilotos o temiam, e não era isso que que Ikari queria; afinal de contas, ele próprio havia passado pela mesma situação. Ele pretendia estabelecer um elo de confiança com os pilotos, deixa-los mais a vontade para lhe reportar...

"Realmente, isso é verdade, Joshua. Perdoe-me se pareci impessoal demais. Creio que me deixei consumir pelos meus afazeres." Shinji

"Nós entendemos, Comandante Ikari. Afinal de contas, o senhor é o Comandante. Não deve ser nada fácil ser o líder da NERV" Carmem falou...

"Realmente, não é fácil, mas isso não é desculpa... Agora, por que vocês não me falam sobre o que está incomodando vocês, e quem sabe, nós não possamos achar uma solução" Shinji respondeu.

O grupo de pilotos e Ikari discutiram problemas dos mais variados tópicos, desde relacionamentos até disciplina em ação. Foram quase uma hora de conversa, em que Shinji e os jovems pilotos da NERV acertaram diversos detalhes, e passaram a conhecer melhor o Comandante, e este, aos pilotos.

Do lado de fora da sala de Ikari, o resto dos oficiais ficou discutindo outros detalhes e assuntos entre sim. Eles estabeleceram um link com a Alemanha, e Suzuhara e Maya puderam tomar parte nas conversações... o tema principal, obviamente, era a nova atitude de Shinji. Todos estavam em consenso de que era positiva, ainda que a conversa com os pilotos foi inesperada e estava demorando além da conta... Asuka, impaciente, tentava escutar atrás da porta, sendo copiada por Misato...

"Você está conseguindo ouvir alguma coisa?" Misato...

Asuka fez sinal com o dedo para que ela fizesse silêncio, e então ela encostou novamente o ouvido na porta... ela se concentrou um pouco, tentando aguçar sua audição. Ela começou a filtrar os sons, que eram muitos, em diversos tons, mas semelhantes em significados...

"Risadas?" Asuka, olhando completamente estranha...

As risadas iam e vinha, várias...

Asuka olhou para o resto do grupo, que aguardavam anciosos por maiores informações... Ela puxou Kaiji para a porta, e disse:

"Você é o espião, você sabe como fazer isso..." Asuka

Kaiji olhou para a Capitã, e então para Misato, que estava igualmente curiosa... ele encostou o ouvido na parede, e então falou:

"Me parece que eles estão se divertindo lá dentro..." Kaiji falou, se afastando da porta logo em seguida.

Finalmente, na tela onde Suzuhara e Maya estavam , apareceu a imagem de Ikari, e dos pilotos, todos com pirulitos na boca, e um sorriso maroto no rosto... mesmo Ikari mal conseguia esconder o sorriso... Shinji tossiu polidamente, quase matando de susto Asuka e Misato, que se viraram da porta, e ficaram em linha...

"Comandante, Capitã... vocês são bem vindas, assim como todos os outros, a se juntarem à nós.." Ikari..

As duas bateram continência, e então entraram na sala, sendo seguidas pelo resto dos oficiais. Shigeru tomou o cuidado de transferir o link da Alemanha novamente para a sala. Assim que o grupo se sentou em suas cadeiras (os pilotos tinham trazido as cadeiras deles para mais perto da mesa), Shinji falou:

"Assim, é bem melhor, sem toda aquela interferência da madeira..." Shinji falou, olhando para Misato e Asuka, que nada falaram...

O Comandante da NERV recostou-se na sua mesa mais uma vez, e então falou...

"Eu tenho o prazer de lhe comunicar que nós achamos uma solução que irá agradar à NERV e aos pilotos..." Shinji

Ikari passou a explicar, nos minutos seguintes, as mudanças que ele iria implantar no cotidiano dos pilotos dentro e fora da base. Basicamente, ele deu mais liberdade aos pilotos, e tornou a vida deles dentro da NERV mais suportável.

Nada de testes no meio da madrugada sem nenhuma justificativa importante, nem chamadas de ultima hora para testes regulares durante períodos escolares, mais atividades práticas e exercícios, e mais tino no tratar com os pilotos por parte da Seção 2. Mas talvez o maior passo dado por Ikari foi abolir o termo _criança_, que tanto havia irritado tanto a ele quando à Asuka no passado.

Asuka olhou para Ikari com genuina surpresa. Na opinião dela, Shinji tinha finalmente tomado o peso do uniforme que ele vestia... Misato acenou satisfeita às propostas do Comandante, assim como o resto do staff de comando da NERV.

Rei olhou para Shinji com um imenso sorriso (pelo menos para os padrões dela) nos lábios... Ela tinha, desde o primeiro dia em que o destino dele havia sido ligado àquele uniforme, a impressão de que ele jamais encontraria paz e satisfação naquele escritório. O fato de vê-lo tão a vontade, agindo com naturalidade, e sem o menor traço de hesitação ou tensão afastou todos os fantasmas que ela ainda tinha em relação à Shinji no comando da NERV. O Comandante finalizou a reunião com uma promessa:

"Ok, agora, em reconhecimento a esta nova etapa na relação entre o Comando e os pilotos, eu nós iremos fazer uma celebração, no feriado da Restauração de Tokio-3... nada muito sofisticado, apenas algo entre nós para que possamos eliminar o stress e nos descontrair um pouco..." Shinji Ikari virou-se para Hikari e Asuka:

"Eu sei o quanto vocês prezam a a saúde física e condenam exageros que possam comprometer os pilotos. Não se preocupem em relação a isso. Eles sabem bem a responsabilidades deles, e por isso nós decidimos por algo light..."

Hikari acenou positivamente, visivelmente satisfeita por Shinji levar suas preocupações em consideração. Asuka também ficou satisfeita, não só por conta da preocupação de Ikari, mas também pelo fato em si de uma celebração. Isso certamente iria animar o staff como um todo... para não falar dela mesma.

Ikari finalmente terminou a reunião, dispensando os oficiais e pilotos... Rei se aproximou do seu marido, lhe beijou no rosto. Ela sabia que sempre, após as reuniões, Misato tinha a preferência com ele. Ela entendia as responsabilidades dele, e não reclamava, pois afinal de contas, aquele era o único momento em que ela ficava em segundo lugar para Shinji...

Rei despediu-se de Shinji com um beijo jogado de sua mão, e então saiu da sala. Shinji então olhou para Misato, que esperou que todos saíssem para então falar... a primeira coisa que ela fez foi dar um soco de leve no braço de Shinji, e então, com excitação falou:

"Attaboy, Shinji!" Misato..

Shinji olhou para Misato com satisfação. Ele sabia que ela era, tirando ele próprio, o seu maior crítico. Ele sorriu, e então falou:

"Arigatô, Misato-chan"

"Isso foi demais! Você arrasou! Conseguiu não só a admiração dos pilotos, mas também o reconhecimento do staff... Todos sairam daqui com uma visão completamente diferente de você." Misato falou, eufórica.

Shinji disfarçou o embaraço um pouco e falou:

"Eu imaginei que estava na hora de ter uma conversa com eles. Eu sabia que as coisas não iam bem, por que eu já havia passado por isso..." Shinji

"E você usou suas próprias experiências para resolver o problema... Magnífico!" Misato exclamou mais uma vez...

Shinji virou-se para o console da sua mesa, e então ligou algumas telas, mostrando a imagem dos pilotos...

"Cada um destes jovems, possuem, de uma maneira ou de outra, as características que as cinco primeiras crianças possuiam.. eu apenas decidi por dar a ele a chance de levar uma vida na NERV sem abdicar das coisas lá fora... " Shinji

"Logo logo as notícias vão se espalhar... Comandante Shinji Ikari está no comando! Fuyutsuki vai ficar ainda mais orgulhoso de você quando souber... Eu sei que eu estou" Misato falou.

Shinji estava começando a ficar realmente embaraçado com toda aquela rasgação de seda. Ele sabia que Misato estava alegre, e sinceramente ele também estava, mas tantos elogios o deixavam tímido. Ele então tratou de mudar de assunto:

"Obrigado, Misato... agora, eu creio que nós poderiamos tratar da transfência de Asuka para o Marduk..." Shinji falou.

Misato bateu continência, e então falou (na verdade, quase gritando)

"Sim, senhor, Comandante!" Misato...

Shinji ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas conseguiu se manter no controle e terminar a agenda da reunião... finalmente, após alguns minutos, Misato saiu da sala. Ela viu Rei sentada numa cadeira na outra sala. Misato sorriu para Rei, deu uma piscada e fez um sinal de aprovação, antes de sair, satisfeita...

Rei então sorriu e olhou para a porta, indo até ela e a abrindo.. Ela encontrou Shinji sentado na sua cadeira, verificando algums dados. Ela se aproximou da mesa e a circundou. Shinji interrompeu o que estava fazendo, e virou-se para Rei, que lhe sorriu:

"Com licença Comandante, mas será que eu posso dar um beijo no meu marido?" Rei

Shinji não falou nada. Ele simplesmente puxou Rei pelo braço para o seu colo, e a beijou com paixão. Ele estava feliz, e tudo que ele queria naquele momento era partilhar a sua alegria com a sua amada Rei...

**Mais tarde, no CNC**

Shinji Ikari passou boa parte do dia no seu escritório. Os afazeres burocráticos da NERV haviam lhe tomado mais tempo que ele esperava. Mas finalmente, ele havia deixado em ordem a agenda da organização para o próximo mês. Ikari saiu do seu escritório, e caminhou pelo HQ da NERV por alguns minutos. Ele visitou o Hangar, e foi ter com Kensuke, e finalmente, foi para o CNC.

O Comandante notou de imediato a mudança no comportamento do staff da NERV na sua presença... pela primeira vez, ele estava realmente se sentindo como o Comandante da NERV. Cochichos, olhares satisfeitos e continências fizeram parte de seu tour pela base...quando ele finalmente chegou no CNC, todo o staff de operações se levantou e lhe prestou continência. Shinji bem sabia que Shigeru devia estar por trás daquela recepção, mas ele não se importava. Na verdade, ele estava até gostando um pouco desta reverência. Ikari se aproximou do console principal, onde Makoto estava trabalhando:

"Senhor Hyuga, reporte seu status."

"Estamos posicionando Unidades 5 e 6 nas báias de lançamento, Comandante. Evas estarão prontos para lançamento em 5 minutos. " Makoto

"Muito bem, Major." Ikari.

Shinji sabia bem que eles faziam meses desde a última vez que os Evas foram usados em combate, e mesmo naquela ocasião, o uso dos EVAs foi para encerrar com a guerra civil que arrasava um dos países africanos... Pouco importava que a massiva maioria dos EVAs estivessem em Tokio-3... com a tecnologia do trilho de impulsão, a NERV poderia lançar Evangelions ao espaço, e de lá, para virtualmente qualquer lugar do planeta em questão de minutos...

O eterno problema de baterias foi resolvido com o desenvolvimento do Módulo S-Gi um gerador baseado no mecanismo S-2, menos potente e mais confiável. Os Evas agora podiam passar até 78 horas sem a necessidade de se plugarem para recarregar... O único problema continuava a ser a concorrência, em particular, Jet Alone, na América, e obviamente a ameaça constante da SELEE, que vez por outra dava sinais de vida... mas mesmo os Evas MPs da SELEE não entravam em ação tanto quando se esperava. Shinji sabia que as incursões da NERV contra o grupo secreto cada vez que eles tentavam alguma ação direta haviam assustado e enfraquecido o inimigo...

"Ikari... Ei, Baka, você ficou surdo?" Asuka

Ikari foi trazido de volta à realidade pela insistente voz de Asuka. Ele virou-se para a piloto e falou:

"Sim, Asuka?" Shinji

"Geez, você está sonhando acordado ou o que? Eu estava lhe perguntando se você e Rei querem jantar comigo hoje a noite." Asuka falou...

"Sorry, eu devo estar um pouco distraído hoje... Jantar com você... eu teria que perguntar a Rei primeiro, não sei se ela tinha algo planejado..." Shinji falou

"Eu já falei com ela, ela aceitou o convite. Então, eu vejo vocês dois às oito?" Asuka perguntou.

"Às oito estaremos lá então" Shinji falou, com um sorriso.

Asuka sorriu de volta, e então virou-se, seguindo o caminho dela. Shinji olhou para piloto que se distanciava, e então, vendo que não havia mais ninguém ao redor, falou:

"Asuka..." Shinji

"Sim?" Ela respondeu, virando-se para ele..

"Eu espero que você não tenha ficado chateada em ter que ir para a Alemanha." Shinji falou, num tom bem mais informal...

"Que nada! Vai ser bom passar algum tempo com Touji. Talvez nós iremos para a Riviera para uma segunda lua-de-mel..." Asuka falou

"Bom... realmente, vai ser bom para vocês um tempo longe do stress aqui..." Shinji

Asuka sorriu, e então falou:

"Mais alguma coisa, Comandante?" Asuka

"Não, isso é tudo, Capitã, nós vemos à noite." Shinji falou, seguindo o seu caminho, assim como Asuka...

Shinji seguiu na direção do depto de ciências, onde ele pretendia ter com sua esposa...

**Depto de Ciências**

Rei Ayanami Ikari estava juntamente com suas duas assistentes, checando os ultimos ajustes no pequeno mecha que estava sendo pilotado por Madelaine...

"Muito bem, Carmem, agora, tente novamente utilizar os braços mecânicos para inserir o cilindro no soquete." Rei falou.

A jovem piloto de Eva acenou com a cabeça ao que movimentou os controles daquele pequeno robo que mais lembrava uma aranha com seus seis grandes braços mecânicos e dois pequenos braços à frente...

O robo atravessou a sala, andando por uma série de obstáculos, até chegar ao pesado cilindro no chão. Ela usou os dois braços menores para levantar o cilindro, e então caminhou na direção do soquete que estava pronto para receber o cilindro... utilizando os braços com destreza, Carmem conseguiu inserir o cilindro no lugar devido, e então, virando-se para Rei, ela fez um sinal de Ok com a mão...

Shinji havia chegado a tempo de ver a maior parte do teste ocorrer. Ele viu Carmem utilizar com sucesso o protótipo construido pela NERV, e viu a satisfação nos olhares dos engenheiros presentes...

"Bom trabalho, Carmem, eu creio que isso já basta por hoje." Rei falou.

Carmem então virou o robo e o levou de volta à baia de montagem, de onde então ela desceu dele, ajudada por dois técnicos. Rei virou-se para o monitor a sua frente, quando uma das suas assistentes lhe avisou discretamente da presenta do Comandante... Rei virou-se com um sorriso para seu amado e falou:

"Comandante, os testes de hoje foram um absoluto sucesso. As falhas apresentadas nos ultimos testes foram todas corrigidas." Rei falou, olhando para Ikari por trás dos seus óculos...

Shinji olhou para sua esposa vestida com aquele uniforme branco, guarda-pó e saia, praticamente da mesma forma que a mãe dela fazia... Ele não podia deixar de notar o quão sexy ela ficava naquele uniforme... Ele aproximou-se dela, passando sua mão pela cintura dela e a beijando no rosto:

"Eu tenho certeza que os resultados foram satisfatórios, Doutora." Shinji falou, com um sorriso.

Rei gentilmente afastou a mão de Ikari, ao que ela continuou com o trabalho dela. As duas assistentes não podiam deixar de mostrar o sorriso pela cena que presenciaram... Shinji encostou-se no corrimão dos degraus, enquanto olhava Rei trabalhando. Ele tirou seus óculos escuros, e limpou as lentes com um lenço.

Carmem, que a esta altura já estava fora do protótipo, se aproximou de Shinji e falou:

"O senhor viu, Comandante?" Carmem

"Certamente que sim, Carmem, bom trabalho." Ele falou, sorrindo, enquanto continuava a limpar seus óculos...

"Esse robo é tãao Cool! " Carmem falou, sem esconder a excitação..

Shinji uma vez mais sorriu para Carmem, ao que ele finalmente colocou seus óculos novamente...

"O senhor parece cool com esses óculos, Comandante" Carmem falou

Rei olhou para Shinji, que estava de óculos novamente, e sorriu para ele, voltando em seguida para o seu trabalho... Shinji sorriu para Carmem e falou:

"Well, obrigado, Srta De La Vega." Shinji falou.

No corredor atrás de Ikari, Madelaine e Joshua apareceram, caminhando na direção da Jovem piloto:

"Tudo para ela é Cool agora... Você tem que ensina-la mais palavras, Josh!" Madelaine falou.

Os dois pilotos abaixaram a cabeça ao verem Ikari:

"Comandante..." Davis

"Sr. Davis, Srta. Janeaux" Shinji falou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Ahh, vocês falam isso somente por que não experimentaram o Spider..." Carmem falou, se referindo ao robo..

"Se esqueceu quem era a piloto de testes antes de vc, _ma petite_?" Madeleine falou..

Carmem abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada com a resposta de Madeleine... Joshua notou o desânimo de Carmem e falou:

"Ainda assim, spider está ficando cada dia melhor, graças aos seus esforços, Carmem." Davis falou, tentando animar sua colega.

Shinji olhou para Carmem, que levantou um sorriso, e então virou-se para Rei e falou:

"Rei-chan, eu já estou indo. Até amanhã!" Carmen falou..

"Até amanhã, Carmen-chan." Rei falou, se virando por um momento.

Carmem olhou para Shinji, e então baixou a cabeça em reverência:

"Até amanhã, Comandante Ikari." Carmem

Shinji respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, ao que Carmem correu junto de Davis e Janeaux... Madeleine olhou de volta para Shinji, antes de sair, e disse:

"Carmem tinha razão. Seus óculos são cool, comandante." Madeleine.

"Boa noite, Madeleine" Shinji despediu-se com um sorriso.

Finalmente, Rei olhou para as suas assistentes, e finalizou os trabalhos pelo restante do dia... As três cientistas se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça e então as duas assistentes seguiram na direção da escada, onde Shinji as cumprimentou..

"Boa noite, Comandante." Michiko, uma das assistentes, falou.

Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e ao ver que a sua esposa estava finalmente livre, e olhando para ele, Shinji aproximou-se uma vez mais de Rei, e a beijou nos lábios... Rei passou seus braços por cima dos ombros de Shinji, abraçando-o...

"Perdão pela demora, Shin-chan..." Rei falou

"Por você eu esperaria a eternidade, Rei-chan" Shinji respondeu.

Ela então largou de seu pescoço, e passou suas mãos pela cintura dele, enquanto que ele a envolveu debaixo do braço. Os dois sairam abraçados na direção do elevador. Assim que a porta do elevador se fechou, Rei não perdeu tempo, jogando Shinji contra a parede, e beijando-o com paixão.. Shinji puxou Rei para junto de si como se fossem dois adolescentes desejosos... Ele deixou a boca dela, passando a atacar seu pescoço, enquanto ela mexia no cabelo dele, entre gemidos.

Shinji podia dizer, desde o momento em que ele viu Rei no depto de ciências, que ela estava com tesão... a forma como ela se movimentava, os leves toques que ela dava nos seus cabelos, o sorriso que ela mal conseguia esconder... Shinji Ikari conhecia muito bem sua esposa a ponto de saber quando ela estava _afim_...

Ela o afastou, e começou a desabotoar a túnica do uniforme dele, enquanto beijava-o cheia de desejo... Shinji estava a ponto de perder o controle, quando então segurou as mãos dela, e falou:

"Rei-chan... nós temos um jantar para ir..." Shini falou

Rei olhou para seu marido com uma cara de desapontamento e choro... Shinji sabia bem o que significava aquele olhar... ele havia usado várias e várias vezes com Rei antes...

"Sinto muito, minha amada. Nada me daria mais prazer do que fazer amor com você, mas você assumiu um compromisso, koibito." Shinji falou.

Rei afastou suas mãos da túnica de Shinji e então levantou-se mais... ela olhou para ele, visivelmente decepcionada, e então viu um sorriso maroto nos olhos de Ikari:

"Isso não significa que eu não possa lhe satisfazer..." Shinji sorriu..

O casal tomou o rumo do escritório dela, e lá ficaram por uns bons 40 minutos...

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Reunião

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Brave New World**

**Capítulo IV - Reunião**

**--Residência Sohryu-Suzuhara--**

Asuka estava na cozinha de seu espaçoso apartamento, ao que ela viu dois dos jovens pilotos correndo pelo corredor. Sem perder a concentração, ela gritou:

"Kwon, Sakotu, nada de correria por aqui!" Asuka falou, prestando atenção no forno, e no seu conteúdo.

Os dois jovens pilotos frearam a correria e caminharam até a mesa da cozinha:

"Hum... está cheirando bem, Suzuhara-san." Kwon falou, sem hesitação...

"Obrigado, Tae. Está quase na hora, por que vocês dois não lavam as mãos e ajudam a colocar a mesa?" Asuka falou

"Não é preciso, Josh e Carmen já cuidaram de tudo" Falou Sakotu.

"Well... então é melhor que vocês se arrumem, pois os convidados devem estar chegando já-já..." Asuka falou

Os dois jovens pilotos acenaram com a cabeça e caminharam na direção dos seus dormitórios... Asuka olhou mais uma vez para o forno, e balançou a cabeça, aprovando a si mesma...

O condomínio onde Asuka morava havia sido construídos faziam poucos anos, e basicamente visavam atender o alto escalão da NERV, mas a verdade é que apenas Asuka, Touji, Misato, Kaiji e os jovens pilotos moravam lá... basicamente aquele prédio havia se tornando uma grande pensão, onde Asuka era a senhoria... Era estranho pensar que ela havia se transformado tanto no que Misato havia sido para ela... uma mãe.

Por mais que ela fosse disciplinada e exigente com os pilotos, ela os tratava praticamente como filhos. Touji se agradava de ver essa faceta de sua esposa, e Misato não podia deixar de ficar enciumada algumas vezes, mas no fundo, ela estava orgulhosa de Sohryu...

No predio, havia espaço para todos, mesmo que alguns não usufruissem dele; Kensuke e Hikari tinham o seu quarto, que utilizavam esporadicamente. Fuyutsuki utilizava o seu quarto sempre que vinha à Tokio-3, preferindo-o à um hotel. Shinji e Rei também possuiam um quarto lá, embora o casal não o tivesse usado nos últimos 12 meses.

Asuka no entanto, mantinha todos os quartos prontos, caso algum de seus amigos resolvessem passar um tempo a mais na companhia do grupo. Misato aprovava a idéia 100.

**--Na frente do prédio--**

A limusine negra com vidros escuros e o logo da NERV estacionou à porta do prédio. Um dos seguranças saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que os passageiros desembarcassem... O primeiro a sair foi Shinji Ikari, que então estendeu sua mão para ajudar à sua esposa, Rei.

Shinji acenou com a cabeça para o segurança, que então fechou a porta e se colocou de guarda ao lado da Limosine. Shinji acompanhou Rei prédio adentro. Os dois pararam na frente do elevador, e então Shinji baixou à mão que carregava o memento que o casal trazia para o jantar...

"Certamente, Suzuhara-chan e Rioji-chan irão apreciar esse vinho." Rei falou

"Misa-chan certamente vai apreciar... se Asuka for rápida, ela talvez consiga provar um pouco antes que a garrafa se esvazie" Shinji falou, com um sorriso.

"Eu não consigo entender como Misato pode beber tanto e ainda ser habil à se levantar na manhã seguinte e ir para a NERV." Rei falou...

"Segundo Kaiji, foram anos e anos de treino..." Shinji respondeu

"Kaiji-san é outro que me fascina... como ele pode continuar a ser tão mulherengo e Misato não pedir divórcio à ele?" Rei perguntou, mais uma vez...

Shinji riu-se por um momento, e então falou:

"Desde que eu conheço Kaiji, o trabalho oficial dele na NERV tem sido _correr atrás de rabos de saia_. Eu acho que é o jeito dele, galante, mas eu estou certo de que desde que os dois casaram, Kaiji nunca mais foi de ninguém mais além de Misa-chan... garantido." Shinji falou...

Rei sorriu-lhe, compreendendo as palavras de Shinji. Ela podia notar o jeito com o qual Kaiji e Misato se tratavam, se olhavam e discutiam, e era algo bem parecido com o que ela via Touji e Asuka. Realmente, aquela era, tanto para ela, quanto para Shinji, a única família que eles possuiam.

Ao que a campainha do apartamento soou, Asuka nem precisou pedir para que alguém atendesse a porta, ao que Tae caminhou na direção da porta e a abriu:

"Oh, boa noite, Comandante Ikari, Dra. Ikari." Tae falou, acenando a cabeça.

"Boa noite, Sr. Kwon" Shinji respondeu.

"Permita-me dizer, Dra, que a senhora esta muito elegante." Tae falou, imediatamente virando-se para Shinji e falando: "Com todo o respeito, obviamente, Comandante."

Shinji acenou a cabeça mais uma vez, sem fazer nenhum caso ao elogio do jovem piloto. Rei sorriu para Tae e agradeçeu com um aceno. Tae então abriu caminho para que os dois entrassem. Os dois seguiram diretamente para a sala, onde Rei sentou-se, e Shinji foi até a cozinha:

"Boa noite, Asuka" Shinji

"Boa noite, Shinji. Você pode se sentar que já-já o jantar será servido." Asuka falou sem se virar, enquanto cortava concentradamente o peixe.

Shinji não falou nada, ao invez disso, ele retirou seu paletó, arregaçou as mangas e colocou o avental que estava pendurado na parede. Quando Asuka se deu conta que Shinji ainda estava na cozinha, ela virou-se para ele, e o viu de avental:

"Baka, posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Asuka falou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Lhe dando uma mão, para que você possa se arrumar." Shinji falou, enquanto lavava as mãos...

Asuka olhou para a sala pela janela da cozinha, e falou:

"Ei, Ayanami, será que você poderia tirar seu marido da cozinha?" Asuka

Rei olhou para Asuka, e falou:

"Sinto muito, Sohryu, mas só mesmo um Eva para tira-lo do ambiente natural dele..." Rei falou. Ela sabia exatamente o quão confortável Shinji era na cozinha...

A ruiva virou-se para Shinji, e o viu com a mão estendida e um sorriso, esperando pela faca que estava na mão dela... contrariada, ela entregou a faca à Ikari, e então falou:

"Fatias finas, Baka, isso não é sashimi, é Ensopado..." Asuka ordenou, virando-se para o seu quarto em seguida, mas não sem antes virar-se para Rei e fazer sinal, em silêncio, de que estava tudo bem... Rei sorriu da atitude de Asuka, e então voltou sua atenção para Tae, que estava sentado na sala no sofa à sua direita:

"Então, Tae, como você tem se saído na escola?" Rei falou, tentando demonstrar interesse pelo jovem piloto. Ela normalmente não faria tal coisa, mas uma das coisa que os anos ao lado de Shinji lhe ensinaram foi que não é necessário apenas se importar com os outros, algumas vezes, era preciso demonstrar esse apreço.

"Tudo tem ido muito bem, Dra Ikari." Tae falou

"Rei."

"Perdão?"

"Nós não estamos em serviço, você pode me chamar de Rei."

"Ahh. Er.. bem, Rei-san, as minhas notas tem se mantido constantes." Tae falou

"Sim, mas nós sabemos que a vida escolar não se resume à notas.. e quanto as outras atividades sociais?" Rei perguntou

Tae ficou meio encabulado, mas começou a contar sobre as suas experiências na escola... Rei podia lembra-se de ter experimentado as mesmas coisas que Tae estava falando... Os dois continuaram a conversar, ao ponto de nem notarem quando Madelaine passou pelo hall, e viu Shinji na cozinha.

Ela olhou um momento para o Comandante da NERV, que estava cortando com perícia pedaços de peixe e os colocando sobre uma frigideira... Era estranho para ela ver o todo-poderoso Comandante Ikari de avental na cozinha, mas aquele tinha sido um dia estranho, afinal de contas, pela primeira vez em quase sete meses, Ikari havia falado a sós com os pilotos, e mais ainda, se mostrando bem menos recluso e ameaçador do que eles imaginavam...

Ela entrou na cozinha, e então aproximou-se de Shinji. Ela estava ainda um pouco hesitante quanto ao que falar, quando Shinji lhe dirigiu à palavra:

"Bom soir, Demoiselle Janeaux" Shinji falou, em um francês com um leve sotaque japonês.

"Oh, bom soir, comandant Ikari" Madeleine respondeu, com seu impecável francês.

Shinji virou-se de volta para o peixe, quando Madeleine falou:

"Mon Comandant... posso lhe ajudar com alguma coisa?" Madeleine perguntou, meio encabulada.

"Não realmente, está tudo sob controle, mas obrigado por perguntar." Shinji falou

Madeleine abaixou a cabeça um pouco decepcionada, e estava para se virar, quando Shinji se virou para ela e falou:

"Mas se você pudesse me fazer companhia, eu ficaria agradecido." Shinji falou.

"Sim senhor, comandante!" Madeleine disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras no balcão.

Shinji riu-se à reação exarcebada da jovem piloto. Ele realmente não precisava de companhia, mas sabia que Madeleine certamente gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele, e isso seria bom para quebrar o gelo entre Shinji e os pilotos.

"Comandante Ikari,.. posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Contanto que não seja informação classificada, sim." Shinji falou, num tom não muito sério.

"Não, não é nada do tipo não... Eu só gostaria de saber como foi que você e a Dra. Ikari começaram a ... o senhor sabe... namorar?" Madeleine falou, meio sem jeito...

Shinji virou-se para Madeleine, e então para Rei, que estava na sala, conversando com Tae. Ele então virou-se novamente para a tábua, e falou:

"Que eu saiba, você teve acesso à estas informações, assim como tudo mais que concerne ao Terceiro Impacto." Shinji falou.

Madeleine buscou procurar palavras para explicar exatamente o que ela queria, quando Carmem, que havia chegado à pouco e pegou a conversa no meio, falou:

"O que ela quer ouvir, Comandante, assim, como eu, é a versão romântica da história..." Carmem falou

"Boa noite, Srta De La Veja... hum, versão romântica né?" Shinji falou, terminando de cortar o peixe, e colocando na palena... "Bem, eu acho que nunca contei minha historia com a Sra Ikari desse jeito, mas vamos ver... Bem, tudo começou, como vcs já devem saber, quando o Quinto Anjo atacou Tokio-3..."

Shinji começou a se lembrar dos eventos daquela batalha, de quando ele ainda era um adolescente, como Carmem e Madeleine eram agora:

"Até então, Rei era bastante reclusa, e eu também estava longe de ser _sociável_. De qualquer jeito, Comandante Katsuragi era nossa superiora imediata, e ela decidiu que Rei e Eva-Zero iriam servir de escudo para que eu e Eva-01 pudessem atirar e destruir o monstro."

"E o senhor atirou e errou." Carmem falou.

"Exatamente, e o Anjo disparou contra mim. Rei me protegeu com seu Eva, até o ponto que eu pude carregar novamente atirar contra o inimigo, derrotando-o. Quando a batalha havia se encerrado, e eu vi o estado da unidade-zero, eu não pensei duas vezes. Eu corri para o Eva e ejetei o cilindro de Rei-chan. Eu estava preocupado com ela, mas qualquer sensação de medo que eu tinha se apagou quando eu vi pela primeira vez o sorriso maravilhoso que ela tinha." Shinji falou, quase que divagando naquela cena que ele tanto lembrava...

Rei notou de onde ela estava, os suspiros de Madelaine e Carmem, que estavam ouvindo Shinji atentamente. Ela então interrompeu sua conversa com Tae, e silenciosamente caminhou para o balcão... Madeleine fez menção de falar algo, mas foi parada por Rei, que fez sinal para que ela não falasse que ela estava lá... Certamente, ela gostaria de ouvir também Shinji narrar a história dos dois...

Shinji continuou a falar de como os dois se relacionaram com dificuldade, e de como eles se aproximaram de verdade depois que Rei foi dada como morta no combate com o Décimo Sexto Anjo, e de como os dois falaram o que sentiam um pelo outro. Rei era só sorrisos, ao ouvir a maneira apaixonada a qual Shinji se referia a ela...Definitivamente, o amor entre os dois era algo que não havia mudado com os anos.

Pouco a pouco, os pilotos foram se juntando ao redor do balcão, e até mesmo Asuka se aproximou em silêncio, para ouvir o que Shinji estava falando... Ela olhou para Rei, que era só sorrisos ouvindo as palavras de Shinji...

"E finalmente, oito meses após eu ter sucedido oficialmente Premier Fuyutsuki no comando da NERV, eu a levei para o mirante onde nós assistimos tantas vezes o por do sol em Tokio-3. Eu havia planejado fazer para ela uma serenata, mas naquele dia estava chovendo demais.. ainda assim, eu _a convidei_ para dançar comigo no piso molhado. Nós dançamos ao som da mesma música que havia tocado na nossa primeira dança. Nós nem notamos quando a chuva parou, e somente quando o sol poente no horizonte brilhou, que nós nos demos conta... Eu então me coloquei de joelhos e pedi para que ela fosse minha pela eternidade." Shinji falou...

A essa altura, praticamente, todo mundo, incluindo Misato e Kaiji estavam na platéia detrás do balcão... Carmem e Madelaine soltaram suspiros, e disseram quase em uníssono:

"Ahhh. O senhor é tão Kawaii!"

Shinji então virou-se, limpando suas mãos no avental, somente para ver aquela imensa plateia, completamente atenta... ele estava corado. Rei então abriu caminho por entre Davis e Sakotu, e entrou na cozinha.. Shinji mal podia acreditar que ele havia falado todas aquelas coisas para todo mundo alí presente... Rei se aproximou dele, e ao abraçou...

"Koibito...Ai Shiteru" Rei falou, antes de beijar Shinji...

Carmem e Madelaine suspiraram mais uma vez, até que os lábios dos casa se separaram, e ela então falou, ainda abraçado à Shinji:

"Koibito, você esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe..." Rei falou...

Shinji olhou para Rei, tentando lembrar exatamente o que ele havia esquecido, quando Asuka falou:

"Que me consta, ele falou tudo que aconteceu... a não ser que vocês queiram revelar algo que não é _apropriado_ para os pilotos..." Asuka falou, já imaginando que os dois haviam feito algo durante o tempo que ficaram juntos no apartamento de Katsuragi, mesmo sob a vigilância cerrada dela.

Rei acenou a cabeça negativamente, e então virou-se para Shinji e falou:

"Você lembra, Koibito, o que você me disse, quando eu estava nos seus braços, na báia dos Evas?" Rei falou, dando uma _graaande_ colher de chá para Shinji...

Shinji parou por um segundo e então acenou positivamente com a cabeça... Asuka olhou curiosa para o casal, assim como o resto do grupo. Misato, então, que estava lá fisicamente, falou:

"Que eu saiba, vocês dois nunca ficaram tão íntimos na báia dos Evas, você Shinji, nunca segurou Rei-chan nos braços lá a não ser..." Misato parou de falar, ao se lembrar exatamente do momento.. Ela não pôde evitar demonstrar que estava chocada..."Debaixo dos braços da Unidade 01!"

Asuka virou-se para Misato, assim como todos os outros, que estavam mais do que intrigados pela revelação da Comandante...

"Do que você está falando, Misato?" Asuka perguntou..

"Do dia em que eu cheguei à NERV." Shinji falou. Ele olhou para Rei, pedindo desculpas com o olhar, e então falou:

"Eu estava perto de você."

"E eu estava ferida, na maca." Rei completou..

"Houve um abalo, e você caiu da maca."

"E você correu para me socorrer."

"Eu a segurei nos meus braços pela primeira vez..."

"Você me confortou e me protegeu, e me olhando nos olhos me disse baixinho..."

"Eu vou pilotar, para que você não tenha que faze-lo. Eu vou lhe proteger." Shinji falou, beijando Rei em seguida...

"KAWAIIII, ahhhh..." Madeleine e Carmem falaram em uníssono, suspirando...

Asuka olhou para Misato, que estava encantada com a história. Ela olhou para o casal, e então falou:

"Ok, ok, agora por que vocês dois não vão se agarrar fora da minha cozinha, antes que vocês adoçem o meu ensopado" Asuka falou, entrando na cozinha.

Shinji e Rei sairam da cozinha, seguindo para a mesa. Josh e Kenji ajudaram Asuka a servir o jantar, e ao que todos estavam sentados na longa mesa do apartamento, Kaiji abriu o vinho que os Ikari trouxeram, enquanto que Asuka passou o chá e ginger ale para os pilotos. Finalmente, Kaiji ergueu sua taça, e falou:

"Um brinde à nossa _chef_, que nos honrou com seu convite para apreciar suas iguarias. Todos nós vamos sentir sua falta, portando não fique muito confortavel na Alemanha, por que sua família aqui estará aqui lhe esperando." Kaiji falou, olhando diretamente para Asuka.

Os pilotos ovacionaram a ruiva, que não pode deixar de se sentir corada... Misato então bateu com a colher na sua taça, chamando a atenção de todos, e então falou:

"Eu gostaria de propor um brinde também, à Tae e a Carmem, que estarão ficando mais velhos na semana que vem." Misato falou, olhando para o casal... ela então notou como os dois estavam corados, e que eles realmente pareciam um casal...

Novamente, ovação por parte dos pilotos... Shinji olhou para Rei, que estava sorrindo ao ver os dois encabulados... não era para menos, já que os dois haviam passado pelo mesmo embaraço nas mãos de Misato...

Finalmente, depois de alguns momentos, Asuka falou:

"Não é só vocês que tem o que brindar hoje não, eu também tenho algo à celebrar." Asuka falou

"Nós sabemos, Sempai, você vai rever Sempai Suzuhara." Kenji falou, o que provocou risos dos outros à mesa...

"Essa selebração não vai ser em público, Kenji.." Josh falou, levando um tapa na cabeça imediatamente após ter falado...

"Obrigado, Madelaine." Asuka agradeceu, virando-se para a dona da mão que bateu em Josh...

"Agora, como eu estava dizendo, eu tenho algo a celebrar... Eu gostaria de propor um brinde ao nosso Comandante, Shinji Ikari." Asuka falou..

Shinji olhou para Asuka, mal escondendo a surpresa no olhar:

"A muito tempo atrás, Baka, você me surpreendeu ao assumir o lugar de seu pai à frente da NERV. E hoje você me surpreendeu mais uma vez, mostrando que um Ikari pode ser comandante não por intimidação e terror, mas por ser um bom líder." Asuka falou.

Shinji abaixou a cabeça, acenando em agradecimento. Rei não pôde conter seu sorriso maravilhoso ao ouvir as palavras de Asuka para Shinji. Ela sabia o quanto era importante para ele a apreciação de Asuka, que era como uma irmã para Shinji.

Mais uma ovação, dos pilotos, que foi seguida por todos os outros. Shinji sorriu, com sincera alegria, aos que estavam na mesa.

"Ok, ok, agora, que tal nós comermos? Eu estou realmente faminto!" Joshua falou..

Sem cerimônia, todos então começaram a se servir.

O jantar prosseguiu sem maiores comoções, e após bons momentos à mesa, Kaiji, Misato, Rei e Shinji se moveram para a sala, ao que Asuka e os pilotos tiraram a mesa. Kaiji abriu mais uma garrafa de vinho e o serviu para Misato...

"Bem, Rei, eu não sei como vamos fazer em relação a manutenção dos dormitórios quando Asuka estiver fora, eu estava pensando em designar alguns oficiais para cá até que ela voltasse." Misato falou...

"Isso será desnecessário. Eu me mudarei para cá até que Shoryu volte." Rei falou

Shinji olhou para sua esposa, surpreso, e então falou:

"Rei-chan, você não me falou nada disso.." Shinji disse.

"Esta é a opção lógica, Shinji-kun... as responsabilidade da líder do esquadrão vai além do uniforme. Eu irei me utilizar da suíte que nós possuímos aqui." Rei falou.

Shinji não se agradou muito da idéia, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse:

"Se você acha que isso é necessário, eu lhe dou meu aval, Rei-chan." Shinji falou.

Rei o abraçou e o beijou nos lábios, e então lhe falou baixinho:

"Você poderia vir para cá comigo por enquanto..." Rei falou...

"Vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta..." Shinji falou, já sabendo de antemão a resposta dele...

Do outro lado do hall, na cozinha, Joshua estava ajudando Kenji e Carmem com os pratos...

"Duude.. eu tenho que confessar, Comandante Ikari é muito diferente do que eu pensava." Josh

"Well, o que que eu posso dizer... o homem nos entende bem." Kenji respondeu..

"Ahhh, ele é tão charmoso com aquele uniforme..." Carmem falou, meio que suspirando..

"Uhhh. Carmemcita está caindo de amores pelo Comandante... melhor você pedir o uniforme dele emprestado, Kenji..." Josh falou, provocando...

Kenji olhou com irritação para Josh, somente para ter seu rosto voltado para Carmem, que lhe puxou e falou:

"Não ligue pra ele, Kenji-kun..." Carmem falou, com um sorriso.

Kenji virou-se para Josh então e lhe deu a língua... Josh riu da atitude de Kenji, mas deixou os dois em paz, ao que colocou os pratos enxutos no cabinet. Ele então sentiu Madelaine, que estava praticamente colada nele, ainda que ela não tivesse percebido...

Ele virou-se, para ver o que ela estava fazendo, quase que ao mesmo tempo que a jovem francesa se virou. Os dois se chocaram, e Madelaine perdeu o equilíbrio, sendo segura por Josh, que institivamente a trouxe para junto de si... os dois pilotos estavam praticamente colados um no outro, seus olhares se encontraram, ao que seus rostos estavam perigosamente pertos...

Joshua e Madelaine ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, respiração pausada, quase imperceptível. Os batimentos cardíacos pareciam fazer os corações pular pela boca... Josh engoliu a seco, ao que Madelaine começou a suar frio...

Os outros jovens, que estavam na cozinha pararam o que estavam fazendo, ao ver a cena... Asuka virou-se, para ver o que estava acontecendo, somente para pegar os dois daquela maneira... ela olhou por um segundo para o casal, e então, tossiu polidamente... os dois jovens voltaram a realidade, e Josh rapudamente se afastou dela, colocando entre eles um bom metro e meio... Josh imediatamente abaixou a cabeça, e falou:

"Perdão, Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidado... não foi minha intenção..." Josh falou...

Madelaine permaneceu sem palavras por alguns momentos, e então, ela virou-se, sem nada falar, e saiu da cozinha... Carmem deixou Kenji, e saiu imediatamente após sua amiga... Asuka olhou para os três rapazes na cozinha, e então falou:

"Nós tomamos conta do resto depois, vocês dois vão para a Sala..."

Kenji e Tae sairam, enquanto que Josh continuou parado, ele estava visivelmente pertubado pelo que tinha acontecido... Asuka então pôs sua mão no ombro dele, e ao que ele lhe olhou, falou:

"Josh... não fique tão pertubado... não foi intencional..." Asuka falou...

Joshua balançou sua cabeça em afirmativa, e então saiu da cozinha...

"Sempai, eu vou lavar o rosto..." Josh falou

Asuka acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e então foi para a sala. Ela já havia notado, mais de uma vez, a química que existia entre Joshua e Madelaine.. Ela sabia quão pertubado os dois jovens pilotos estavam por aquela situação.

"Asuka, o que houve?" Misato perguntou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

"Nada, por que a pergunta?" Asuka

"Você estava olhando para o vazio, Asuka-chan." Rei falou

"Sorry, eu devo estar um pouco cansada."

Asuka sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Rei e Shinji, que lhe passou um copo de vinho... Asuka agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e tomou um gole do copo, deixando seu corpo se recostar no acolchoado macio...

"Ahhh. Muito melhor... Então, O que vocês pretendem fazer enquanto eu estiver fora?" Asuka

"Well... nós vamos prosseguir com a agenda normal. Os pilotos terão mais testes na semana que vem, e o projeto Spider deverá estar pronto logo logo..." Misato falou.

"E eu irei me mudar para cá na sua ausência, para cuidar dos pilotos." Rei falou.

"Isso é muito bom, Rei. Eu estava pensando exatamente nessa possibilidade." Asuka

Rei acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e então, Shinji falou:

"Bem, eu não pretendo ficar longe de minha esposa, então, você pode contar com nós dois."

Misato acenou com a cabeça positivamente, e Kaiji falou:

"Isso certamente vai ser interessante..." Kaiji falou, tomando outro gole.

Em outra parte do apartamento, no lavabo, Joshua estava terminando de enxugar seu rosto. Ele estava visivelmente pertubado pelo que havia ocorrido na cozinha, mas não podia deixar de pensar, no quão sedosa era a pele de Janeaux... Ele não queria admitir, mas ele estava se interessando mais e mais por Madelaine... mais além do que companheirismo...

Madelaine, por sua vez, estava em seu quarto. Sua respiração era forte, e seu coração parecia que iria pular pela goela... Ela colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto... sua pele queimava... em sua mente, a visão de Davis tão perto dela... ela enlaçada em seus braços... "Davis..."

Carmen entrou de mansinho no quarto da piloto, e então falou:

"Madi? Você está bem?" Carmen perguntou...

Madeleine virou-se para Carmen, e então falou:

"Bela reação para uma mulher cosmopolita, héim?"

"Foi de surpresa.. ele também ficou surpreso... parecia que ele ia ter um ataque do coração." Carmen falou, sorrindo..

"Ele está bem?" Madelaine falou, levantando-se da cama de imediato..

"Está tudo bem... eu vi ele falando com a Sempai... eu quero saber é de você"

Madelaine olhou no espelho, retocando a maquiagem, e falou:

"Eu vou estar boa num segundo..."

Carmem sorriu, vendo sua amiga se arrumar...

Josh saiu do banheiro, e então viu Carmem na portado quarto de Madelaine. ele caminhou na direção da sala, onde encontrou Kenji e Tae..

"Você está bem, cara?" Kenji perguntou

"Sim, estou ok."

"Ok, então vamos para a sala, que a sobremesa tá sendo servida..." Tae falou..

**--Algum Tempo Depois--**

A Reunião na residência Suzuhara já havia terminado, e os Ryoji já haviam se retirado, deixando apenas os pilotos, Asuka e os Ikari... Carmem, Rei e Madelaine conversavam na sala, enquanto Davis, Kenji e Tae se revezavam no video-game. Asuka estava na varanda, apreciando a brisa da noite, quanto Shinji se juntou a ela...

"Se importa se eu lhe fizer companhia?" Ikari perguntou

Asuka não respondeu, o que Shinji tomou por consentimento. Ele aproximou-se da varanda, e olhou para a cidade. Pelo fato do local onde eles estavam ser próximo da entrada do Geofront na colina, eles tinham uma visão privilegiada da cidade.

"Bela cidade, não é?" Asuka quebrou o silêncio.

"É a nossa cidade. E sim, é bela realmente. Mais ainda do que era antes." Shinji falou.

"Nós lutamos tanto para protege-la, e no final, tivemos de reconstruí-la." Asuka falou, abaixando a cabeça...

"E nós a reconstruiríamos cem vezes mais, se necessário. Sempre de volta com mais e mais esplendor."

Asuka olhou para Ikari que mantinha um olhar firme para a paisagem. Ela suspirou fundo, e então se recostou na parede:

"Eu não sei, Shinji, se nós vamos ter outra chance de reconstruir Tokio-3 se nós falharmos novamente." Ela falou, olhando pela vidraça para os outros que estavam lá dentro... Ela podia ver apenas a imagem pela cortina semi-transparente, mas ela podia dizer quem era quem facilmente... aquela era asua família... "Por que esse maldito tinha que acordar?" Asuka falou, com indignação.

Shinji virou-se para Asuka, e a viu encostada na parede, com os braços cruzados no ventre... Ele imediatamente aproximou-se dela, e a abraçou. Asuka se assustou com o avanço de Ikari, mas o calor e segurança que ele representava...

"Oh, Shinji... eu já perdi coisas demais para esses monstros! Eu não posso perder Touji, nem as crianças, nem ninguém mais!" Asuka desabafou, em meio a lágrimas.

Ikari deixou que Asuka desabafasse um pouco, e aliviasse o stress. Finalmente ele levantou o rosto dela com a mão, e a fez lhe encarar:

"Você não vai perder mais ninguém, nem você nem eles. Essa é minha guerra agora. Não por que eu fui coagido a lutar, mas por que eu decidi lutar. Nem Selee, nem meu pai, nem ninguém irá ameaçar aqueles que eu amo. " Shinji falou.

Asuka pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas ela sentiu o beijo suave de Ikari na sua fronte. Ela olhou para ele sem palavras:

"Agora, você vá de volta a sua patria-mãe, e aproveite esse tempo longe para relaxar com Touji. Nós estaremos aqui quando vocês voltarem." Shinji falou, sorrindo.

Asuka abraçou Shinji mais uma vez, e então se afastou, indo na direção da porta. Assim que ela foi abrir a vidraça, Rei foi mais rápida, e entrou na varanda. A ruiva ficou apreensiva por um momento, mas então sentiu Rei lhe abraçar, e quando olhou para ela, viu o discreto sorriso no rosto dela:

"É melhor que você repouse, Asuka-chan. Eu vou tratar de fazer o toque de recolher para os pilotos."

"Obrigada, Rei."

Asuka entrou no apartamento, e Rei aproximou-se de sue marido. Ela o abraçou e então lhe sorriu:

"Está ficando tarde, Koibito."

Ele apenas lhe acenou a cabeça, e os dois então entraram no apartamento...

**--Hospital Militar de Tokio-3--**

Em meio a um corredor deserto, uma figura em trajes negros seguia silenciosa até a porta do quarto onde Gendo Ikari estava alojado. Ela olhou para a fechadura eletrônica, e utilizou uma chave-mestra para abrir a porta.

Dentro do quarto, seu ocupante se mantinha sentado na cadeira, lendo um livro... Ele notou de imediato a chegada da figura sinistra. Ele fechou seu livro, e olhou para o seu vistante noturno:

"Eu estava imaginando quando você iria aparecer." – Disse Gendo, tirando seus óculos.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	5. Engôdo: Parte I

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Brave New World**

**Capítulo V – Êngodo, Parte 1**

* * *

_Três semanas haviam se passado desde a briga entre Shinji e Gendo Ikari no Hospital Militar de Tokio-3._

_Cumprindo a determinação da NERV, Gendo aposentou-se em uma cerimônia fechada, num dia chuvoso. Ele retirou-se para um centro medico nos arredores de Nagasaki, onde NERV o mantinha sob vigilância. No mesmo dia, certos arquivos mencionando o Ex-Comandante da NERV despareceram dos tribunais da U.N._

_Asuka Sohyru-Suzuhara embarcou para Frankfurt, na Alemanha, onde ela e seu marido, Touji Suzuhara, deveriam passar um período auxiliando o Instituto Marduk. Unidade 02 foi enviada juntamente com a Capitã para a Alemanha._

_Rei Ayanami Ikari assumiu o comando do esquadrão de Evangelions na ausência de Sohryu, tendo Makoto Hyuga como Diretor de Operações Interino. Mal os dois se estabeleceram, As portas do Inferno se abriram..._

_Uma situação de conflito estourou na costa da Manchúria; terroristas tomaram de assaulto instalações militares na China, e a U.N. solicitou a intervenção da NERV. Em Tokio-3, Um grupo de fanáticos invadiu uma escola e tomou professores e alunos como reféns, e como se não fosse o bastante, um ciclone tropical assolava a ilha de Honshu..._

**

* * *

CNC – Geofront**

No Centro de Controle da NERV, a agitação entre os oficiais só era rivalizada pelo caos transmitido pelas dezenas de telas e projetores...

"...alerta emitido pelo Centro Meteorológico de Hokkaido informa que o furacão se fortaleceu e é agora considerado categoria 4!"

-- ... evacuação dos civis em Tokio-2 está estagnada! As equipes de reparos ainda estão reparando os cabos da Ponte Matsushida! Resgate Aéreo está quase impossível por conta dos ventos... --

-- ... outro civil foi executado pelos terroristas! Eles continuam a exigir um avião! As tropas de assaulto encontraram barricadas nos esgotos... --

Misato Katsuragi, que se mantinha de pé no mezzanino, inquiriu Makoto:

"Onde está o reporte da Seção 2?" – Misato perguntou.

Como se respondendo à pergunta da Vice-Comandante, um oficial com o uniforme negro da Seção 2 entrou no CNC, e imediatamente reportou:

"Nossos agentes confirmam que a célula terrorista possui de fato componentes necessários para criar um Dispositivo N2!" – O Agente falou, num tom seco...

O som de plástico se quebrando ecoou pela Central, ao que Katsuragi esmurrou o console em frustração...

"Maldição!" – Misato esbravejou, respirando fundo em seguida...

Ela então virou-se para Shinji Ikari, Supremo Comandante da organização, e seu ex-pupilo... Ikari parecia, naquele momento, um retrato de seu pai, sentado na mesma cadeira, com as mãos à frente do rosto, e o reflexo dos telões nas lentes escuras de seu óculos...

'_Tal pai Tal filho'_ – Foi a primeira idéia a vir na cabeça da Vice-Comandante...

"E então?" – Misato inquiriu Shinji, esperando por uma reação por parte dele...

Ikari respirou fundo, e então olhou para os oficiais no deck abaixo...

"Informe aos Terroristas que uma areonave estará a disposição deles em uma hora." – Shinji falou, num tom tão seco quanto o do Agente da Seção 2.

Misato virou-se de imediato para Shinji, e lhe falou, em voz baixa:

"Nós não podemos fazer isso, Shinji! Se nós cedermos agora, nós estaremos vulneráveis!" – Misato protestou

"A prioridade agora é garantir a segurança dos reféns. É preciso muito mais que uma N2 para nos deixar vulneráveis." – Shinji respondeu.

Misato acenou com a cabeça, sem nenhum argumento para contestar o Comandante.

**

* * *

E algum lugar na Costa da Manchúria**

Em meio as nuvens que cobriam o oceano, 3 Evangelions prosseguiam em um silencioso vôo... Kensuke Aida, pilotando a Unidade 03, liderava o trio, que consistia de Joshua Davis, pilotando a Unidade 07, e Tae Lee Kwon, Pilotando a Unidade 08.

Em sua cabine, Kensuke revisava os últimos detalhes da missão, quando uma tela surgiu à sua esquerda, e nela, a imagem de Davis.

-- Tenente, ETA 5 minutos até chegarmos à Costa Chinesa. -- Davis falou, pelo Intercom.

"Eu estou ciente disso, Davis... Você já chegou seu equipamento?" – Kensuke perguntou

-- Afirmativo. Faca Progressiva pronta, Rifle EML carregado e Pronto, Jetpack Funcional... Evangelion Unidade 07 Pronto para a Ação! -- Davis falou, absolutamente entusiasmado.

Ao lado da imagem de Davis, surgiu a imagem transmitida pela Unidade 08:

-- É verdade quen nós vamos enfrentar outros Evas? -- Kwon perguntou...

-- Não Evas, mas outros Mechas, baseados no design do Jet Alone. Eles são bem menos manobráveis que os Evangelions. -- Davis falou

"Manobráveis ou não, eles são uma ameaça, e devem ser tratados como tão. Não hesitem nem fiquem de brincadeiras com eles... Temos de eliminar o maior número de inimigos no meior interválo de tempo possível." – Kensuke falou

-- E assim nós não vamos dar tempo ao rebeldes para que eles usem o arsenal nuclear dele... -- Davis falou...

-- Eu não estou preocupado com isso, nosso Campo AT pode nos proteger sem problemas... -- Kwon respondeu

-- Sim, sabichão, mas ele não irá lhe proteger da radiação... você vai virar churrasco dentro do Eva. -- Davis devolveu...

"Basta! Nós temos de impedir a todo custo que eles utilizem o arsenal nuclear deles, ou caso contrário, toda a costa sudeste da China estará condenada! " – Kensuke falou, num tom irado.

Os dois pilotos fizeram silêncio, que só foi quebrado por uma transmissão vinda do Continente... A imagem com chuvisco de um oficial de alta patente do Exército Vermelho Chinês surgiu na tela...

-- ...zzztttInvasão de nossas fronteiras não será tolerada. Vocês devem deixar o espaço aéreo da República Popular da China Imediatamente ou serão abatidos! --

"Tenente Aida, NERV ID Kilo-Alpha-2-0-0-Juliet-1-3-Quebec-Quebec-Echo, reportando. Nós estamos em missão da U.N. sob força do Tratado de Beijing, para eliminar uma ameaça iminente à população civil." – Kensuke respondeu, num tom extremamente formal.

-- Sua presenção não foi solicitada e não é bem-vinda. Retorne para águas internacionais imediatamente! --

Kensuke balançou a cabeça em frustração por um segundo e então respondeu:

"Nós estamos aqui sob a autoridade da U.N., sob força do Tratado de Beijing, para Eliminar uma ameaça Iminente à população civil!." – Kensuke repetiu.

A resposta as palavras de Kensuke veio na forma de um tiro de advertência, que explodiu perigosamente perto dos evangelions...

-- Esses idiotas estão atirando em nós! Alguém lembrou a eles que nós somos a Cavalaria? -- Davis falou, indignado.

"Maldição... Ativar Campo AT! Central! Nós estamos sendo ameaçados pelo exército Chinês!"

Uma outra tela se abriu, e nela apareceu a image do CNC..

-- Tenente, o que está havendo? -- Misato perguntou...

"O controle Chinês nos deu um ultimato para deixar o espaço aéreo Chinês!" – Kensuke falou

-- Negativo, Tenente, Suas ordens são para eliminar a ameaça Rebelde. -- Misato respondeu.

"E como devemos prosseguir?" - Kensuke

-- Informe o controle Chinês de sua missão,e que qualquer interferência será respondida com força necessária. -- Misato falou

-- Nós vamos lutar contra os rebeldes e contra os Chineses? Eu conheço maneiras menos dolorosas de se cometer suicídio -- Davis Protestou

-- Eu concordo com Davis, Vice Comandante. Esse não parece ser um sábio curso de ação. -- Kwon Falou

-- Este é o único que nós temos no momento. Tenente, Prossiga com a missão! Central Desligando -- Misato falou, antes de sua imagem desaparecer...

Kensuke olhou para o mapa na sua tela, e o radar indicando a artilharia anti-aérea Chinesa...

"Controle Chinês, Nós estamos aqui sob autoridade da U.N. Nós iremos prosseguir em nossa missão, e qualquer tentativa de interferência será eliminada com o uso da força, Eu repito, qualquer tentativa de interferência será eliminada com o uso da força." – Kensuke falou...

O intercom ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos...

-- Você acha que eles vão recuar? -- Davis perguntou...

"Eu duvido..." – Aida respondeu...

Poucos segundos se passaram até que a confirmação das observações da Sexta Criança viessem, na forma de uma barragem de mísseis anti-aéreos...

-- Incoming! Misseis no ar, Alpha-230, X-ray-345, Zulu-090! -- Gritou Kwon...

"Ação Evasiva!" – Kensuke gritou, ao que o alerta de míssel soou na cabine...

Os três Evas Mergulharam contra o solo, escapando por pouco de virarem fogos de artifício no ar... No entanto, diversos mísseis se mantinham quentes no rastro dos evas..

"Manobra PadrãoTango-7!" – Kensuke gritou...

-- Aye Aye Sir! -- Respondeu DAvis

-- Aye Aye! -- Respondeu Kwon

Os Evas intensificaram seu mergulho, até que, chegando perto do oceano, eles manobraram em espiral, se separando no final... os mísseis que os seguiam se chocaram uns com os outros, explodindo no ar... Unidade 08, que estava mais atrás, foi pego na explosão...

"Kwon, Reporte!"

-- Tostado, mas inteiro, Tenente! Campo AT à 75 por cento. -- Kwon falou

-- Eu tenho a primeira bateria na minha mira, permissão para eliminar alvo, Tenente! -- Davis falou

"Roger. Frite-os, Piloto." – Kensuke ordenou...

-- Aye Aye, Sir! --

Unidade 07, que estava voando rasante sobre o oceano, disparou seu Rifle... dois disparos, que viajaram a uma velocidade quase instantânea, atingiram uma bateria de lançadores de mísseis, causando uma massiva explosão na práia...

O gesto da Unidade 07 foi imitado pela Unidade 03, que disparou contra um bunker no topo do morro, causando mais explosões... Unidade 08 utilizou seu canhão disruptor, disparando uma violenta rajada, que abriu caminho por onde passava, abrindo uma cratera na colina, literalmente causando um rombo na linha de defesa Chinesa...

-- IIHHHHAAAHH! Agora Isso é o que eu chamo de poder de fogo! Da-lhe, Tae-man! -- Davis Gritou, eufórico...

"Não sobrecarregue o Disruptor, Kwon, nós já conseguimos uma brecha na linha inimiga!"

Unidade 03 manobrou , mudando sua trajetória violentamente, voando de encontro ao rombo aberto por Kwon...

"Padrão Yankee-3! Campo AT para os Defletores! À Toda Velocidade!" – Kensuke ordenou.

Os dois Evas se juntaram ao Eva de Aida, e os três voaram à toda velocidade, em meio ao fogo inimigo, para a costa...

**

* * *

Na Praia, 15 Km Leste de Tokio-3**

Em meio aos esforços de evacuação, Rei Ayanami-Ikari, pilotando a Unidade 05, comandava o esquadrão de Evangelions, composto por Carmen de La Vega, pilotando a Unidade 06, Madelaine Janeaux, pilotando a Unidade 09, e Kenji Sakotu, pilotando a Unidade 10. A frente do grupo, uma tarefa impossível: impedir mãe natureza de destruir as duas Tokios...

No Cockpit da Unidade 05, Rei Ikari observou no canto da tela a imagem de Janeaux surgir:

-- Doutora, Meu Campo AT está abaixo dos 50 Por Cento -- Madelaine reportou...

Rei olhou no tagline da Unidade 09 a taxa de sincronização dela e então falou:

"Sua taxa de sincronização baixou 3,5 pontos em quinze minutos, Janeaux. Você precisa focar sua concentração para reforçar seu Campo AT." – Rei constatou.

-- Falar é fácil, Doutora... (vendo a expressão de reprovação de Rei) oui, oui... eu tentarei... -- Janeaux falou...

Na outra tela, Carmem surgiu:

-- Rei-chan, Meu flanco está enfraquecendo, eu preciso de reforços aqui! -- Carmem falou...

"Aguente um pouco mais, Carmem, reforço está caminho..." – Rei falou...

Imediatamente ela se virou para o seu console, e então avitou um canal com a central:

"Major, qual o status da evacuação?" – Rei perguntou

-- A Highway 12 está desbloqueada novamente, e o tráfego está fluindo dentro dos limites, Dra. -- Shigeru reportou

"E qual é a situação da tempestade?"

-- A zona de baixa pressão está se intensificando... mais dois tornados se formaram no pacífico.. as imagens de satélite mostram que a tempestade provavelmente irá se afunilar pelo vale de Nagoya, e nossa melhor chance será formar um campo de contenção no distrito Katsumoto. -- Shigeru falou

Rei ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então se pronunciou:

"Muito bem... Prepare-se para relocar Unidade 10 da Highway 12 para Katsumoto. Unidades 06 e 09 devem iniciar o recuo de suas posições para formarem um novo flanco no Distrito. Eu comandarei a Unidade 05 ao longo da seção Leste da Beltway para garantir o máximo de tempo possível para utilização da Highway." – Rei comandou, fechando o canal em seguida.

**

* * *

Tokio III – Distrito 14**

Dentro da área bloqueada pela polícia, Kaiji Ryoji seguia acompanhando as negociações entre a polícia e os fanáticos que mantinham alunos e professores como reféns... O ônibus solicitado pelos terroristas estava parado na porta da escola, e aos poucos, os refens estavam sendo movidos para o veículo...

Um dos negociadores aproximou-se do Diretor da Seção 2, e falou:

"Capitão Ryoji, os terroristas querem o que nós desfaçamos as barreiras, ou eles vão começar a executar reféns em 5 minutos."

Kaiji esmurrou a mesa, e praguejou por um momento, ele então tirou o cabelo que lhe cobria a face e falou:

"Muito bem. Faça como eles quiserem..." - Kaiji falou, e virando-se para um de seus agentes, falou:

"Qual o status do time de infiltração?"

"Eles estão tentando abrir passagem entre os dutos de manutenção. Coronel Randall estipula mais 15 minutos antes de terem acesso aos dutos sob a escola."

Kaiji olhou para a tela do handheld que o agente segurava, e então falou:

"Muito bem.. tragam o ônibus. Eu vou me juntar a Randall." – Kaiji falou, levantando-se, e recuando até o final do bloqueio...

Kaiji imediatamente correu na direção do túnel de acesso... rapidamente, ele chegou próximo do grupo de infiltração...

Ryoji pensou em se aproximar, quando ele ouviu vozes, no que parecia ser uma discussão... seguindo seus instindos, Kaiji buscou as sombras, ficando oculto do grupo...

'O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?' – Kaiji pensou, ao que o tom nas vozes se tornou mais tenso...

Gritos ecoaram pelo túnel, e o o som de disparams quase deixaram o Diretor da Seção 2 surdo... Ele institivamente sacou sua pistola, quando viu alguns dos oficiais correndo pelo canto do túnel, de forma desesperada... Ele imediatamente viu entre eles Coronel Randall, que gritou"

"Abriguem-se!" – Randall

Sem precisar de mais nenhuma razão... Kaiji correu como o diabo fugindo da cruz, ao que uma explosão ocorreu no túnel...

Após alguns momentos de Caos, Ryoji conseguiu recuperar seu equilíbrio, ainda que o zunido em seus ouvidos era absurdo... ele viu mais a sua frente Randall caido, no chão, com destroços sobre seu corpo... Sem pensar duas vezes, o Diretor da Seção 2 correu para ajudar seu companheiro...

"Randall, Randall!" – Gritou Kaiji, ao que ele retirou os escombros de cima do desacordado agente...

**

* * *

Centro de Recuperação de Nagasaki**

No perímetro da cidade, Gendo Ikari observava em silêncio a movimentação dos enfermeiros e guardas do lado de fora de seu aposento... Ele tinha uma posição privilegiada, dado o fato de que seu status de ex-comandante de uma das organizações mais poderosas do planeta lhe permitia certo privilégios...

Faziam quase duas semanas desde que ele havia recebido a visita de um representante de seus antigos aliados, e somente a idéia de poder ter revanche em cima dos conspiradores que arruinaram os seus planos já faziam Gendo sorrir, com o mesmo escárnio que haviam feito dele um dos homens mais temidos e odiados do planeta...

O Ex-Comandante olhou para o relógio, e então, para a porta... Ele observou aquela porta, em silêncio, esperando pacientemente...

Sem muitas delongas, o som de fechaduras sendo destrancadas foi ouvido, e logo em seguida, as portas duplas de seu aposento se abriram, revelando um enfermeiro e duas serviçais...

Normalmente o enfermeiro iria lhe sorrir, informando que aquela era a hora de mais uma aplicação dos medicamentos que ele precisava para fortalecer seu corpo, mas desta vez, ele entrou em silêncio, em seus olhos, Ikari podia sentir o medo na respiração do pobre homem, e ele sorriu com isso...

Assim que as portas se fecharam, uma das serviçais empurrou o enfermeiro, revelando uma arma com silenciador em sua mão... Ao que o amedrontado enfermeiro se virou para ela, com mãos para o alto, ela simplesmente lhe acertou um tiro certeiro no coração que fez sua vítima cair no chão, morta em poucos segundos...

"Vocês estão atrasadas." – Gendo limitou-se a falar, enquanto se levantava.

"Problemas com a segurança." – Uma delas falou, arrancando fora o uniforme de serviçal – "Eu sou Katia, e esta é Jasmin. Mr. K lhe manda saudações" – Falou Katia, com seu carregado acento russo.

"Qual o plano de fuga?" – Gendo perguntou, frio e seco...

Katia olhou para Jasmin, que simplesmente acenou negativamente, e então falou, enquanto retirava de debaixo do carrinho, uma bomba, e o que parecia ser um kit médico...

"Túneis de acesso abaixo da lavanderia levam até o ponto de Rende-vouz. De lá, você descobrirá se sobreviver." – Jasmin falou, ao trazer o Kit para o falecido enfermeiro...

Katia jogou uma muda de roupas para Gendo, e falou:

"Vista isso. Nós temos 5 minutos até atingirmos os túneis..."

Ikari não se fêz de rogado, e colocou a roupa que lhe foi dada...

**

* * *

Geofront – CNC**

A explosão no subsolo do complexo fez a tensão crescer ainda mais entre os terroristas, que gritaram contra a polícia e os negociadores... tovos viram, em horror, dois terroristas trazendo uma desesperada jovem para a janela, esem piedade, executarem-na a sangue frio...

A imagem do corpo caindo no chão foi transmitida em diversos telões no CNC... Silêncio tomou conta da central, ao que alguns oficiais viraram o rosto para não ver o óbvio desfecho da cena.

Misato Katsuragi engoliu a seco, levando a mão ao rosto, num inconsciente ato de horror. Shinji Ikari estava em pé, com as mãos cerradas no console… Ele viu com angústia e indignação a cena... Ele havia cedido às demandas dos terroristas, e mesmo assim, eles haviam executado uma jovem inocente…

Os mesmos terroristas que executaram a jovem, passaram pelo corpo, cercados pelos últimos reféns, e entraram no ônibus.

"O ônibus está deixando o patio…" – Falou Shigeru, num tom carregado de lamento.

"Dê ordens à polícia para que se afaste… Não podemos deixar que eles matem, mais um refém." – Misato ordenou.

Ela olhou para Shinji, que estava de cabeça baixa… ela pensou em colocar sua mão sobre o ombro dele, quando o Comandante subitamente ficou ereto… ele virou-se para a Vice-Comandante, e falou:

"O Comando é seu." – Shinji falou, e virou-se, na direção da porta…

"Shinji, onde..?" – Misato foi interrompida por Ikari, que falou:

"Contate Naguisa e coloque-o na Unidade 01. Eu irei cuidar dos Terroristas" – Ikari falou, praticamente ordenando. - "Eu não vou permitir que mais sangue inocente seja derramado." – Shinji falou, e com isso, a porta fechou-se atrás dele…

Misato ficou impotente, vendo o Comandante desaparecer no elevador. Ela virou-se então, e voltou ao console, sentando-se na cadeira do Comandante…

"Qual o status de Rei e os pilotos?" – Misato perguntou

"Eles estão nos limites da cidade…O Campo AT dos Evas está desviando a pior parte do furacão para longe da cidade, mas a zona de baixa pressão pode criar Tornados na cidade…

Misato olhou para o console, e então ativou seu comunicador...

**

* * *

Central Dogma**

No subsolo do Geofront, em meio ao mar de LCL, Kaworu Naguisa dividia sua atençao entre os paineis à sua frente e os diminutos seres flutuando ao seu redor, que eram bem conhecidos por todos que lutaram na Angels War... Naguisa, e todo o resto do alto escalão da NERV bem sabia que o maior segredo da organização agora residia nos 14 diminutos angels que viviam junto com Kaworu...

Subitamente, uma tela surgiu ao lado dos paineis holográficos nos quais Kaworu estava trabalhando... um dos angels, Samshiel, moveu-se na frente de Kaworu, com sua diminuta boca grunhindo o que um estranho poderia confundir com os latidos de um filhote... Kaworu sorriu-se de seu irmão, e então acariciou a concha frontral da criatura, que alongou as falanges que tinha por braços...

"Sinto muito, Samshiel, mas aparentemente alguém está me chamando.." – Kaworu falou, virando-se para a insistente tela.

Ele tocou a tela, que então revelou a imagem da Vice-Comandante...

"Saudações, Comandante." – Naguisa falou – "Você está mais bela a cada dia." – Ele completou.

-- E você está andando demais na companhia de meu marido. --- Misato falou, e então, respirando fundo, continuou -- Nós temos um problema. Shinji precisa que você pilote a Unidade 01. --

Naguisa sorriu, e disse:

"Não precisa falar mais nada. Eu estou a caminho." – Naguisa falou, levandando-se de sua cadeira...

* * *

**Fim da Parte I**


	6. Trailer: Need For Speed

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Brave New World

* * *

**

**No mundo após o Terceiro Impacto, nem tudo é Intriga e Conflito...**

_(Som de motores de multiplos carros rugindo ao fundo)_

**... Tão importante quanto a eterna missão de Proteger a Humanidade e a luta constante pela sobrevivência no traiçoeiro equilíbrio do poder no Novo Mundo...**

_(Flashes em meio a escuridão, ao que carros cruzam a tela, em alta velocidade...)_

**... É aproveitar a chance de aproveitar ao máximo o que a vida tem a oferecer...**

_(Mais carros passando em alta velocidade, tendo ao fundo arquibancadas com espectadores vibrando...)_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Brave New World apresenta o primeiro Companion da saga:**

**BRAVE NEW WORLD - NEED FOR SPEED**

"_Boa sorte, Asuka" – Shinji_

"_Eu não preciso de sorte, eu tenho talento." – Asuka_

**... Por que há mais na vida do que Evangelions...**

"_Eu não escolhi essa paixão por velocidade. Ela me escolheu, assim como os Evas... a sensação de desafiar a realidade, ouvir o meu coração pulsar naquelas frações de segundo que fazem a diferença entre uma manobra perfeita e o desatre, os roncos do motor quando eu puxo a máquina no limite, a sensação extasiante quando as inércia pressiona meu corpo contra o assento... naquele momento, eu sou um com meu carro, e para nós só importa o asfalto... Eu sei que pode parecer errado, mas eu sinto tão certo..." – Shinji Ikari_

**... Há mais na vida do que NERV e SELEE...**

_(Carro batendo violentamente no guardrail, enquanto outro capota, passando por cima de outros carros, não os atingindo por meros centímetros)_

"_SHINJI!" – Rei (Nos boxes)_

"_FUCK, Fuck, FUUUUcccckkk!" - Asuka_

_(Asuka breca seu carro, puxando o freio de mão, e revertendo as marchas, pulando por cima do meio fio, e acelerando novamente, puxando o carro para a pista na contramão)_

**... E no mundo da Alta Velocidade...**

_(Seis carros, seguindo em sequência, Drifting nas curvas da colina à noite, com os farois iluminando a escuridão)_

**... A vida só começa à 5.000 RPM.**

_(Dois carros de competição, Shinji e Asuka pilotando-os, lutando pela ponta na highway...)_

**Shinji Ikari, Asuka Sorhyu-Suzuhara...**

_(Dois carros entrando por uma das rampas na contramão... pulam literalmente pouco atrás deles, Misato e Touji pilotando-os...)_

**... Misato Ryoji-Katsuragi, Touji Suzuhara...**

_(Na junção com outra rodovia, mais dois carros se jogam literalmente entre os quatro carros, com Kensuke e Rei pilotando-os...)_

**... Kensuke Ainda e Rei Ikari...**

_(... com os seis carros alinhados nas seis faixas da Highway, a tela afasta-se um pouco mais, e mostra ao fundo, luzes de diversos carros de polícia, bombeiros, Guarda Nacional e helicópteros no horizonte...)_

**... Neon Genesis Evangelion...**

_(a tela muda de posição mostrando a higway seguindo para o centro de Tokio-3, e os seis bólidos acelerando rumo a cidade)_

**... Need for Speed…**

_(Som de motores de multiplos carros rugindo ao fundo)_

… **Velocidade é mais do que adrenalina, é um modo de vida...**

_(Tela mostra em camera lenta a parte de baixo de dois carros a parte por uma curta distância, com o céu claro ao fundo... )_

"_UHHHH-HUHHHH!" – Touji_

_(Os dois carros cruzam a distância entre a rampa ainda em construção e a rodovia, aterrisando com certa violência... Touji consegue segurar o carro na pista, enquanto que o outro carro bate contra a parede de proteção que divide a Highway... Touji vira para trás, vendo o acidente, e então vira eufórico para a frente...)_

"_UH! (respirando ofegante) Eu... quero fazer isso... de novo!" – Touji..._

**Em breve, numa Fanfic perto de você (not really, mas chances são de que ela vai estar publicada onde quer que essa fic esteja tb:- )**


	7. Êngodo: Parte II

**Neon Genesis Evangelion **

**Brave New World**

**_Saudações a Todos, e obrigado pelos Reviews. Demorou, mas eu estou de volta, pronto pra continuar a aventura..._**

**_Esse capítulo saiu maior do que o esperado, então eu terei de dividi-lo em três partes..._**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Engôdo – Parte II**

* * *

**Hangar de Pesquisa da NERV**

Shinji Ikari saiu do elevador com a mesma pressa que ele havia saído do CNC... os técnicos de plantão ficaram supresos ao ver o Comandante no recinto... alguns logo se levantaram de seus postos e bateram continência:

"Comandante!" – O supervisor da seção falou. – "Nós não estavamos esper..."

Ikari silenciou o supervisor com um aceno de mão, ele então olhou ao redor, e falou:

"Onde está o protótipo NX-J01?" – Ikari perguntou...

O Supervisou olhou surpreso para Shinji e então virou-se para os outros técnicos:

"Yoshiro, Frientz, tragam o Phoenix!" - O supervisor ordenou...

Ao que os dois técnicos se moveram para cumprir as ordens, Shinji perguntou:

"Phoenix?" – Shinji inquiriu...

"Este foi é nome dado pelos mecânicos para o protótipo, por conta do efeito visual causado pelos jatos..." – O Supervisor explicou...

Ikari apenas acenou com a cabeça, ao que os técnicos trouxeram o traje, na plataforma onde ele estava montado... o NX-J01 era um exotraje com capacidade de vôo, contando com a tecnologia de ponta da NERV. O tecido semi-metálico negro do traje refletia a luz, quase como se fosse um espelho...

"Belo, realmente belo... tem uma capacidade projetada de 23.000 pés de altitude, e 3000km de autonomia, com manobrabilidade de 0.65 G e velocidade máxima de 1.8 mach." – Falou o supervisor...

"Tenente Suzuhara consegiu atingir 20.000 pés, e Tenente Aida atingiu 1.2 mach... Capitã Sohryu é a próxima escalada para a próxima bateria de testes, e todos estão excitados com as possibilida..." – O técnico não terminou de falar ao, que Shinji falou:

"Prepare o Traje para uso imediato." – Shinji falou...

"C-como?? Mas como isso é possível?? Quem vai ser o piloto?" - perguntou o Supervisor

Shinji olhou para o técnico com um olhar que digno dos Ikari, que fez o homem gelar de temor... O supervisor então falou:

"C-comandante, por favor, entenda... nós levamos várias semanas para carregar os drivers adequados para cada piloto, todos os dados tem que ser adaptados do Eva para o protótipo..."

"Carregue meus drivers da Unidade 01, em prepare para lançamento imediato."

Ao que o supervisor olhou para o comandante, ele abaixou a cabeça e falou:

"Sim, senhor..."- Se virando para os técnicos – " Vocês ouviram o comandante! Todos aos seus postos!"

**

* * *

Central**

"Unidade 01 está sendo movida para a plataforma 12. ETA 5 minutos até o lançamento!" – Shigeru informou em voz alta.

Misato acenou positivamente para o Sub-Diretor de Operações e então focou sua atenção na imagem do Cockpit da Unidade 01.

"Como você está se sentindo, Naguisa?" – Misato perguntou...

--// _Bem, ainda que Unidade 01 não seja amigável comigo, nós chegamos a um meio-termo, por Shinji-Kun._ – Naguisa falou, com um sorriso que de tão calmo e descontraído fazia subia a pressão dos mais nervosos na ponte.

"Oh, Maravilha... a Quinta Criança mal sentou no assento e já teve uma conversa de Angel para Eva... como foi mesmo que a raça humana sobreviveu o terceiro impacto?" – Misato resmungou, colocando a mão nas têmporas, já prevendo a dor de cabeça chegando...

--// _Você está bem, Misa-chan? Você parece meio pálida_.//--- Naguisa perguntou...

Misato deu um sorriso cínico para Kaworu, e olhou ao redor, desejando que tivesse pelo menos um frigobar no mezanino...

"Eu vou mandar instalar uma máquina da Yebisu aqui, eu juro que vou..." – Misato resmungou.

--// _Você quer uma bebida, Misa-chan?? Eu acho que em situações de stress como essa uma massagem seria melhor..._ // – Naguisa falou, causando perplexidade na ponte e risada de alguns dos oficiais...

A sobrancelha de Misato começou a fazer um tique nervoso, ao que ela pulou da cadeira, e gritou:

"ALGUÉM LANÇE ESSE EVA ANTES QUE EU VA LÁ E ESPANQUE O PILOTO!!!" - Misato gritou...

"Vocês ouviram a Comandante!! Lançar Unidade 01!!" – Makoto gritou..

Misato desabou na poltrona do comandante, e então murmurou:

"Kaiji... você criou um pervertido igual a você que simplesmente quis dar massagem na sua mulher na frente de toda a Central... (olhando para o vazio como uma maníaca) .. ria o quanto quiser, cachorro, eu vou lhe pegar por isso..." - Misato ruminou, à beira de um ataque de nervos...

**

* * *

Highway para o Aeroporto Internacional de Tokio**

O ônibus carregando terroristas e reféns seguia livre pela highway de acesso ao distrito do Aeroporto. De longe, helicópteros e carros da polícia e da SWAT seguiam atrás do ônibus...

"Esse idiotas ainda está atrás de nós... será que nós vamos precisar matar mais um refém para que eles se afastem?" – perguntou um dos terroristas.

"Não. Nós precisamos deles vivos ainda. Além do que, os porcos do governo estão longe o suficiente..." – Falou outro terrorista...

Alheio ao conhecimento deles, nas ruas paralelas à higway, Kaiji Ryoji seguia, em rítmo quase suicida, em uma moto, tentando bater o ônibus até o Aeroporto...

"Maldição, eu tenho que chegar no hangar antes que eles cheguem lá..."- resmungou Kaiji, acelerando mais ainda a moto.

Kaiji passou como um louco por um cruzamento, desviando de um caminhão e uma van por questão de segundos... Ele entrou na contramão, e seguiu pela pista vazia, batendo o tráfego a sua frente, quando seu comunicador tocou:

--//_ Ryoji, o hangar foi evacuado. Você tem 10 minutos para chegar lá e entrar naquele avião.// –_ falou Randall

"Ok. E o status dos Evas?" – Kaiji perguntou.

--//_Eles vão entrar pelo vale agora. então, pode se preparar para mais vendaval. //_ – Randall falou.

"Oh, maravilha, como se as coisas já não estivessem difíceis..." – Kaiji falou, acelerando a moto uma vez mais...

**

* * *

Manchúria**

Unidades 03, 07 e 08 estavam seguindo agora a pé, em meio ao Canyon que lhes daria acesso ao complexo militar que eles deveriam atacar...

Em seu Cockpit, Kensuke Aida tentava concentrar sua atenção nas informações que os sensores lhe traziam, e com isso, evitar pensar na apreensão que ele sentia...

-- //_Tenente, eu não estou gostando nada disso... //_– Falou Joshua Davis, piloto do Eva-07 -- // _Isso está calmo demais para não ser uma armadilha... //_---

--// _Eu concordo com Josh, Tenente. Depois de toda a resistência que nós encontramos na praia, nós estamos a 15 minutos sem encontrar nenhum sinal de resistência._ //-- Tae Lee Kwon, piloto do Eva-08 acrescentou --// _Eu creio que seria melhor se nós seguíssemos por outra rota que não nos deixasse tão vulneráveis..._ //–

Kensuke olhou para a imagem dos pilotos, e então para o mapa do Canyon. O Quinto Piloto da NERV era conhecido por ser um brilhante estrategista, e como tal, toda aquela situação trazia em sua mente um gritante aviso de que eles estavam realmente, de frente para uma armadilha...

O Canyon possuía tantos locais de onde mechas e artilharia pesada podiam praticar tiro livre com os três Evas, que ele sequer podia acreditar que os estrategistas da U.N. tinham realmente desenvolvido essa estratégia de boa fé... era como entregar o gado para a zona do abate...

Unidade 03 parou abruptamente ao que Kensuke tomou sua decisão..

"Isso é realmente uma armadilha... mas vamos ver quem pega quem..." – Kensuke falou, ao que ele acionou os controles em seu cockpit.

Unidade 03 pegou de o rifle de seu backpack e o armou...

"Preparem seus rifles, nós vamos ter que abrir nosso caminho na marra." – Kensuke falou...

**

* * *

Hangar de Pesquisa da NERV**

Em poucos minutos, Shinji já havia vestido o exotraje, e estava recebendo as ultimas instruções dos técnicos...

".. por favor, lembre-se, de que o sistema de operação é igual ao dos Evangelions... o giroscópio irá compensar pelo empuxo gravitacional, mas no final, é a adaptação do seu corpo as forças da gravidade que irá ditar a a manobrabilidade do traje..."

"Entendido.. Mire no alvo, e puxe o gatilho.." – Shinji falou, com um certo tom sarcátisco, que somente para ele fazia sentido...

"Muito bem, EVACUEM A PLATAFORMA!!" – Gritou o supervisor...

Ao que todos correram da plataforma, um dos operadores abriu as comportas do turboelevador...

**

* * *

Central**

"Evangelion Unidade 01 em posição e pronto para o Lançamento!!" - Gritou um dos operadores..

Shigeru viru-se para a tela principal, e então ordenou:

"Lançar EVA!" - Shigeru

Ao que a maioria dos oficiais estava focado no lançamento da unidade 01, uma voz soou alto no CNC...

"Um dos tubos de lançamento foi ativado!!" Gritou um dos operadores

Shigeru olhou de imediato para a tela, o que chamou a atenção de Misato...

"O que está acontecendo?" – Misato perguntou...

"Alguém autorizou o uso de um dos tubos de lançamento!! ... Foi o Comandante Ikari!!" – Gritou Shigeru

"Coloque na tela!" – Misato falou...

Ao que Aoba colocou a imagem na tela, Misato ficou surpresa... Tudo que ela teve tempo de ver foi uma diminuta figura na plataforma de lançamento, com o que pareciam ser Seis longos braços mecânicos armados às costas...

"O prótótipo!!" – Hyuga reconheceu de imediado o exotraje...

"Shinji!!" - Misato gritou...

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, os braços começaram a emitir fortes luzes, ao que centelhas de eletricidade correram pelo traje, rumo ao chão...

ZZZZOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH

Numa fração de segundos, Ikari estava no ar, voando dentro do do túnel, rumo à superfície...

**

* * *

Na Superfície**

Unidade 00 estava quase perdendo o equilíbrio , tentando a todo custo manter-se firme frente aos ventos massivos do furacão, quando Evangelion 01 se juntou ao grupo...

"Shinji-Kun!!" – Rei falou, surpresa pelo repentino aparecimento do Eva...

--//Comandante, é muito bom ver o senhor//-- Falou Madelaine...

--// Finalmente, a cavalaria chegou //-- Completou Kenji.

Foi então, para a supresa de todos, que a a imagem do cockpit da Unidade 01 mostrou Kaworu Naguisa...

--// Cavalaria, sem dúvida, mas não com o paladino...//--

"Naguisa?! Onde está Shinji?" – Rei perguntou...

Como se repondendo a pergunta dela, a plataforma do turbolift surgiu no meio da avenida, só que ao invés de outro Eva emergir, um flash brilhante seguiu como um raio rumo às nuvens, deixando um rastro luminoso no ar...

Rei Ikari observou estupefata o flash desaparecer dentre as nuvens, Ela imediatamente acionou o playback em sua tela, e usando o zoom, ela. aproximou a imagem do exotraje. Ao que a imagem do zoom digital ficou nítida, todos ouviram pelo intercom o grito da Líder do Esquadrão...

"SHINJI-KUN!!" - Rei gritou, num misto de surpresa e temor, ao reconhecer o semblante de seu marido na tela...

Acima das nuvens, Shinji Ikari pôde finalmente soltar a respiração. Ele já estava acostumado a ser catapultado pelos turbolifts em seu Eva, mas aquilo não era nada comparado com a sensação de ser lançado como um foguete rumo aos céus... Ele mal havia notado a turbulência ao que ele atravessou a tempestade, e foi somente quando ele viu o ceu estrelado que ele parou de desacelerar... ao seu redor, o ceu azul mudou gradualmente para a infinidade escura do espaço...

Shinji olhou nos instrumentos em seu HUD, e viu a altitude de 30 Km marcado em seu GPS... ele olhou para a miríade de constelações completamente visíveis naquela altitude...

--//_Shinji-Kun!!//--_ Ele ouviu mais uma vez pelo intercom a voz de sua esposa...

Ikari virou-se, olhando para baixo, e viu o furacão sobre a ilha de Honshu, em toda a sua magnetude... ele chechou seus instrumentos mais uma vez, e então ativou seu intercom...

No solo, Rei ouviu pelo intercom a voz de seu marido:

--// _Grupo Alpha, foque seus Campos AT na Zona D-3. _//--

"Shinji-Kun!1 Você está bem?" - Rei perguntou de imediato

--//_ Sim, minha amada, eu estou bem... faça os pilotos focarem os Campos AT onde eu lhe falei... Isso deve divergir o furacão da zona central...//--_

"Vocês ouviram o Comandante! Grupo Alpha, Campos AT para a Zona D-3!" - Rei ordenou, enérgica.

Na Estratosfera, Shinji sorriu com a atitude tão "Asukiana" de sua esposa... Ele respirou fundo, e olhou para o Caos climático abaixo...

"É agora ou nunca..."

E com isso, ele mergulhou em alta velocidade rumo à Tókio-3.. seu campo defletor formou a sua frente uma barreira visível ao que o ar ao seu redor queimou na reentrada...

**

* * *

Central da NERV**

"Comandante Katsuragi!!! Comandante Katsuragi!!!" - Gritou um dos operadores

Misato, que estava acompanhando a reentrada de Shinji pelos sensores, levantou-se da cadeira, e virou-se para o agitado operador...

"O que está havendo, Tenente?" - Misato perguntou

"Comandante, o Chefe do Gabinete Militar enviou um ECM-Red pelo canal de segurança!!" - O operador falou, mostrando em sua mão a mensagem impressa...

Makoto, vendo a mensagem com o operador, se aproximou apressadamente, e pegou o papel...

"Aoba, confirme a autenticidade da mensagem!" - Misato ordenou.

Shigeru se aproximou de Makoto, que leu o conteúdo do papel, enquanto o outro quebrou o selo de segurança do decodificador...

"Alpha-Niner-Quebec-Charlie-Charlie-Uno-Zulu-Mike-Mike" - Makoto falou, em voz alta.

"Alpha-Niner-Quebec-Charlie-Charlie-Uno-Zulu-Mike-Mike!!" - Shirgeru confirmou.

"A mensagem é autêntica, Comandante" - Makoto falou

"Eu confirmo a autenticidade da mensagem, Comandante" - Shigeru completou.

Misato acenou com a cabeça, e então Makoto leu o conteúdo do papel:

"As 1523 horas GMT+9 VG Uma série de explosões destruiu o Complexo Hospitalar Militar em Nagazaki PT" - Makoto falou, e parou, ao que ele esperou a reação da Vice-Comandante...

A expressão no rosto de Misato mostrava claramente o terror das implicações que podiam vir daquela mensagem...

"Prossiga, Capitão" - Misato falou, num tom severo...

"15 Sobreviventes confirmados PT Paciente 0709 não listado entre os sobreviventes VG morte não confirmada ao presente momento PT Fim da Mensagem" - Makoto falou...

Misato esmurrou o painel, e então falou:

"Envie agentes para Nagazaki, mobilize a guarda nacional. Eu quero bloqueios em todas as saídas, todas as aeronaves no chão e todos os navios na doca... Nagazaki está em estado de Sítio declarado por ordem da NERV sob autoridade da UN!!" - Misato falou

Ela sentou-se novamente na poltrona, e então acionou o intercom:

"Kaiji, nós temos um problema..." - Misato falou...

**

* * *

Proximidades do Aeroporto**

"O que você quer dizer com Explosão?? E Ikari Sênior?" - Kaiji perguntou..

--// _Nós não sabemos se ele está vivo ou morto. Eu preciso de você em Nagasaki. _//--

"Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar os reféns aqui, Misato!!" - Kaiji falou

--// _Eu vou enviar reforços para o aeroporto, e eu quero você no primeiro avião para Nagazaki. _//--

Kaiji passou em alta velocidade pelos portôes do terminal de carga do aeroporto

"Eu já estou no aeroporto. Mande a cavalaria!!" Kaiji respondeu.

Ele viu o ônibus com os reféns vindo pelo lado do aeroporto, e então seguiu em alta velocidade para o hangar...

"Eu estou ficando velho demais pra isso.." - Kaiji resmungou...

Momentos depois, ele chegou no aviou que havia sido designado para o uso dos terroristas. Ele escondeu a moto por trás de alguns tonéis, e então correu para dentro do boeing...

"Eu realmente estou ficando velho demais pra isso..."

**

* * *

Manchúria**

No alto do vale, duas divisões de infantaria esperavam anciosos por suas presas... Um dos comandantes dos Tanques acendeu seu cachimbo pacientemente, quando o oficial controlador dos radares correu para ele:

"Leitura positiva, ETA 160 segundos!" - Controlador

"Muito bem, Preparem para abater o inimigo!!" - O oficial falou

As baterias anti-aréreas posicionaram seus canhões contra a abertira do canion, de onde já se podia ouvir o eco resonante de jatos..

"Apontar Canhões!!" - o oficial gritou uma vez mais.

Ele focou toda a sua atenção no canion, dando uma última tragada em seu cachimbo, ao que o rugido dos jatos se tornaram mais altos... a experiência de anos servindo naquela região lhe davam a vantagem de conhecer bem o terreno... ele quase sentia pena dos bastardos que não teriam nenhuma chance contra a artilharia...

"FOGO!!" - O oficial gritou

Simultaneamente, misseis e projéteis foram disparados, todos na direção do canion, coincidindo com a chegada da Unidade 08. Uma sucessão de explosões tomou conta do Canion ao que a artilharia continuou a disparar

"Destruam o inimigo!! não parem de atirar!!" - Gritou o oficial

Alheio aos soldados que estava ocupados tentando destruir a Unidade 08, Unidades 03 e 07 seguiam sorrateiramente pela floresta...

--// _Eles fisgaram a isca//-_- Davis falou pelo intercom

--// _Sim, mas da próxima vez, a isca vai ser outro... eu já estou cansado de ser alvo pra artilharia. //-_- Kwon reclamou da sua parte...

"Como está a integridade do seu Campo AT, Lee?" - Aida perguntou.

--// _68 por cento seguindo estável... a menos que eles tragam armamento nuclear, eu posso passar o dia inteiro aqui //-- _Kwon falou.

"Isso não será necessário. Davis, você terminou o scan da área?" - Aida perguntou..

_--// Aye, Aye, Tenente. Eu localizei todas as baterias na nossa rota, e todas as leituras de radiação foram negativas. //--_ Davis reportou.

Adida cruzou os braços, recostando-se em seu acento. Ele ajeitou seus óculos, ponderando nas opções, e após alguns momentos, ele falou:

"Muito bem... nos temos de agir com rapidez e precisão... Manobra Zena-Niner-Three. Kwon, você é o Backrunner, Joshua e eu seremos os Frontrunners. Roger?" - Aida perguntou

--//_Roger Roger, Tenente //_ - Kwon falou

--//_Roger//--_ Davis respondeu..

"Muito bem, o campo é seu, Piloto." - Aida falou.

Unidade 08 agachou-se no chão, ignorando o bombardeio ao seu redor, e Kwon falou:

--// _07, 03, Hut, Hut Hut!! _//-- Kwon

Saindo do meio da mata, Unidade 03 vindo do Leste, e por detrás do Planalto na parte Oeste, Unidade 07, os Evas correram na direção do Canion...

"O que diabos?!" - Um dos soldados falou, ao ver os dois Mechas, correndo em alta velocidadee na direção deles...

Soldados correram em pânico, enquanto a atilharia tentava mover seus canhões a todo custo...

--// _Aqui vai a bola!!! _//-- Davis valou, shutando um dos tanques...

Unidade 08 pulou alto, interceptando 'a bola', e correndoem seguida, por dentro do canion...

Unidades 07 e 03 trocaram de lados, e continuaram na parte mais alta do canion, correndo a frente da Unidade 08

"Posto inimigo as 1200 horas!!" -Aida falou

--// _Defesas avante//-_- Kwon gritou

Os dois mechas saltaram, e deram com os ombros contra as paredes do Canion, num Tackle perfeitamente executado... as paredes do canion tremeram com força, desequilibrando toda a tropa inimiga no alto.. Unidade 08 saltou por cima dos dois mechas, abrindo seus gliders, ele voou acima do cânion, para surpresa do atordoado inimigo...

Naqueles preciosos segundos em que ele ficou no alto, Kwon viu seu alvo nos caminhões tanques, e sem pensar duas vezes, lançou 'a bola' contra o alvo, causando sucessivas explosões, desnorteando o inimigo..

Unidade 08 retraiu seu gliders, e arqueou o corpo, pousando com uma cambalhota no canion... Unidade 08 colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra ficou erguida para o alto com dois dedos fazendo um V...

--// _Touchdown!!! _//-- Kwon gritou pelo intercom..

--// _Bela jogada, Kwon!! Eu sabia que todo aquele tempo lhe ensinando Futebol Americano não tinha sido em vão..//--_ Davis falou

"Não comemorem ainda, pilotos, nós ainda não chegamos no complexo..." - Aida falou.

--// _Hah!! Eu fiz que nem o Quarterback do Baltimore Eagles//-_- Kwon falou

--// _**Ravens**... é Baltimore Ravens, os Eagles são de Philadelphia, meu confuso amigo.. //-_- Davis corrigiu..

"Basta, vocês dois!, vamos continuar!!" - Aida falou.

Os dois acenaram a cabeça positivamente, e o três Evas continuaram a correr Canion adentro...

**

* * *

Fim da Parte II**


End file.
